Pistol Whipped
by The Last Emp94
Summary: UPDATE (5/30): FINALLY BACK, CHAPTER 7 NEXT WEEK...What happens when president Obeezy takes the guns away? No one knows (except Huey) but as always, everyone is overreacting and that can only bring about drama, hilarity, and more hilarity. Summaries are not my thing. This story's so good, it has it's own soundtrack!
1. Chapter 1 - Obama is a Bitch Ass Nigga

**A/N: This is my first fan fic and I decided to deal with a subject that is very serious in today's world. Of course it will have that Boondocks flavor (I hope). I don't know how long this will be but I do know that it will have (hopefully) an amazing story. So, just sit back, enjoy, and leave a review if you can. **

* * *

**Pistol Whipped  
**

**Chapter 1 - "Obama is Bitch Ass Nigga"**

It was a hot day as always in Woodcrest. Huey, Riley, and Grandad all sat in the brightly lit living room, watching the music video of Gangstalicious' latest hit, dubbed "Slap a Hoe". Riley was once again getting into it.

"Oh yeah, that's my nigga right there, doin' it big again," Riley said as he sat on the floor, his face practically on the screen.

Huey glanced over at the TV and rolled his eyes, before going back to a history book he was reading. Grandad just watched with a "what the fuck?" look on his face the whole time. He was all for hoes and slapping, but the repetitiveness had been close to giving him aneurysms.

"Slap a hoe!- EY!  
"Slap a hoe!- EY!  
"Slap a hoe!- EY!  
"Slap a hoe!- E-"

Suddenly, the screen went black and switched over to a news broadcast. Riley's temper rose like childhood obesity.

"News!? I ain't wanna watch some gay ass news."

"Can't be any more gay than Gangstalicious," Huey replied in his calm tone, refusing to look up from his reading.

Riley snapped his head around towards his brother, "Nigga, I just got done tellin-"

"-Hush boy!" Grandad interrupted, "I don't wanna hear another word about that Gangstalickdicks, now let me see the damn television."

"His name is Gagsta...Li-cious, and he ain't be lickin' no dicks, neither..."

"Nigga, if I say he lickin' the dick,he lickin' the dick...now get cho ass on the couch...blockin' my TV..."

"Ugh..."

Riley recieved another glance from Huey as he reluctantly sat on the couch next to Huey.

"No Homo."

"...Whatever."

Finally, as only Riley and Grandad payed attention, it was quiet enough to hear what the news anchor was saying.

"...again, we should be taking you live to the White House in just a minu-oh, I'm getting word that-yes, the President is ready...let's go live to President Obama as he addresses the American people..."

Huey immediately looked up from his book, thinking, "what garbage is this man going to spit now?"

Another black screen appears and slowly fades. Obama is seen at his desk with both hands on it, looking like he only can.

"...My fellow Americans, today is a great day...a historic day. This past year, we sat at our homes and watched in agony as death tolls of another mass shooting were reported. We were shocked...and angered, but most of all, we as a people were afriad of the direction our country was taking..."

Huey had now put his book down and was watching intently. "This can't be what I think it is," he thought.

"...Over the last few months, I have worked with congress towards a solution to this problem...and the only one we all agreed on was..."

"It's exactly what I think it is."

"...the complete ban and confiscation of all firearms in America..."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

_**I am the stone that builder refused,**_  
_** I am the visual,**_  
_** The inspiration,**_  
_** That made lady sing the blues,**_

_** I'm the spark that makes your idea bright,**_  
_** The same spark, **_  
_** that lights the dark,**_  
_** So that you can know your left from your right,**_

_** I am the ballot in your box,**_  
_** The bullet in your gun,**_  
_** The inner glow that lets you know,**_  
_** To call your brother son,**_  
_** The story that just begun,**_  
_** The promise of what's to come,**_  
_** And I'm 'a remain a soldier till the war is won.**_

* * *

Grandad's scream nearly shattered windows as he stood up, "has this man lost his damn MIND!?"

"...now I know what a lot of you are thinking, have I lost my mind? No. It was a collective decision based upon-"

"Power and greed," Huey answered as he tuned out the rest of Obama's speech.

"Ey," Riley looked up from his iPhone and looked surprised at the look on Granddad's face, "what happened? I wusn't payin' attention."

"The end Riley, that's what happened." replied Huey as he gave him a powerful but caring glare.

"Whachu talking bout' nigga? What _end_?"

"The man just took away our guns! I can't believe it!" Granddad looked on in disbelief as Obama signed the documents.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, so..." Riley began, "we can't use guns any more?"

"No!" Granddad screamed, "can't you see!? No pistols, no shotguns, no rifles, no nothing..."

"I know what's gonna happen..."

Robert and Riley turned their attention towards the Afro-haired one as he stared at the TV with a scowl.

"Ever since Sandy Hook, I knew the government would vote to take away our gun rights because of fear."

"But ain't that a good thing though?" asked Riley, earning stares from both his brother and Granddad. "I mean..." he continued, "I'm as gangsta as a nigga Honey Badger, but...that nigga killed some innocent kids and the other nigga shot up a theater, I mean...that's messed up."

"Which is why we should research mental disabilities, not ban guns " Huey said, "but of course-"

Just then, the sound of a phone ringing shot through their ears as Grandad quickly picked ot up.

"Hello?...yes, he's here...it's for you Huey."

Grandad handed the phone over to Huey as Riley began texting on his iPhone. Grandad began to pace back and forth while looking at the floor.

"Hello?"

"What's up little man?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Thugnificent."

"Yeah...I think you want Riley."

"Nah, nah, nah, see...I just got done watching my boy Obama-well I though he was my boy, before he turned out to be into a bitch ass nigga...anyway, I just got done hearing him say how he was taking all the guns away an' shit."

"Yup."

"And I just bought an AK-47 the other day, you know, nigga gotta step gun game up, you know?"

"...Mm-Hmm"

"So I was wondering if you can help a nigga out?

"With what?"

"Nigga, I know you have a plan for this shit, you probably have an extra brain in that big ass afro."

"I'm hanging up."

"-No! n-"

Huey slammed the phone back in its place, hearing claps from the TV.

"So why are _you_ so worried Grandad?" asked Riley, still texting on his iPhone, "it's not like you have any-"

"I do."

"What?" both brothers snapped at the answer.

"Well," he began, "the truth is I've owned a some weapons for a while...for protection."

Huey and Riley both looked at him with a "huh?" expression.

The boys had always thought Grandad never owned any weapons, and for good reason. With all the shit they had been through, he had never once pulled out a weapon. One could only wonder what circumstances would make him do just that.

"And you just now tellin' us?" Riley asked.

"Boy, I can't be tellin' you where I keep my weapons! You cause enough trouble with those plastic ones already."

There was a short pause before both brothers replied, "True."

"Alright, Huey," started Grandad, "what's your big plan now? I can't have the government take away my guns! It's un-American."

"I don't really...have a plan," he answered.

"What do you me-"

Grandad was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"No! They can't take my guns now, what am I gonna defend myself with?"

The boys gave him a fiery glare.

"And you too of course."

"Yeah..." said Huey, "I don't think they can get here that fast, I'm sure its nothing."

With that, Huey made his way over to the door as Grandad cowered behind the couch. The door creaked open.

"Hello little nigglet, where's your Granddad?" That nigga owes money."

That could only be the words of Uncle Ruckus, standing there with his pink sweater and lazy eye.

"He's-"

Huey quickly turned back to see Grandad still hiding behind the couch. Riley was chilling on that same couch, still texting.

"-He's cowering behind the couch in fear of Government agents coming to confiscate his weapons."

Ruckus let himself in and peeked behind the couch to see Grandad looking under it.

"What's this I hear about confiscating weapons?" he asked as Grandad stood up.

Riley was quick to reply, without taking his eyes off of his iPhone, "Obama's takin' away our guns."

"Coon doin' what now?"

This time Huey answered, "Congress passed a bill which allows the government to confiscate and ban the use firearms."

Grandad now started to push the couch back as Riley chuckled at a text.

"Oh hell no!" Ruckus spewed, "...it's just like I thought, that shit smearin' anti-Christ is gonna bring about the end of America."

"Enough with the chit chat!" interrupted Grandad, "help me push this couch outta the way."

Huey then gingerly walked over and helped push, not sure of why he Grandad was doing what he was doing. Then, it became clear to him. A door.

The door was what appeared to be a very old cellar door. The brown wooden door had a handle and looked very much out of place.

"How long has that been there?" asked Huey.

"Oh damn, it's like that trap door outta Evil Dead," Riley said, finally putting his iPhone away.

Grandad ignored both of them and proceeded to open the door which led to complete darkness. He took a few steps down and started to reach out at the air.

"Where's that damn-Ah."

The light bulb then flickered on and lit the entire room for them to see. The room was noticeably moldy and full of cracks. The only thing in there but a big, black crate. The brothers followed their Granddad downstairs and next to the crate.

"Oooooh, I bet Grandad's packin' some AK's in there," said Riley.

"AK 47's are overrated," his brother replied while Ruckus made his way downstairs as well.

"Hater."

Grandad stood in front of the crate as if not wanting to open it for whatever reason.

"Alright Huey," said Grandad, "what do you think is gonna happen?"

"Happen with what?"

"You know...America, our rights, our liberties..." Grandad now turned around to face Ruckus and his two both grand kids. "I have lived and fought in this country for too long not to notice when it's going to hell...but I need to be sure if now is the right time to panic...is it time...to give up on America?

"Hol' up," said Riley, "how you know Huey gonna know what's gonna happen?"

"He's the smartest monkey I've ever layed my eyes on." suggested Ruckus.

Granddad turned to Huey, communicating through eye contact for him to answer his bold question. Ruckus and Riley too turned their attention to him. He sighed.

"Long story short...it's gonna be hell...Once the weapons are gone, more of the liberties we enjoy will be taken away like nobody's business. You think not having a gun is bad? How about no privacy? No voice? Cameras everywhere, FBI tracking your every move, having a number instead of a name..."

"All right, I get it!" shouted Granddad.

"You asked," answered Huey with a shrug as Granddad turned and slowly began to open the crate.

At that moment, Granddad thought about what he was going to do. Would he take the guns and hide? Run away? No. He and his ancestors had been through too much to just go out like little bitches. They had suffered too much to just give up the land that they fought for. Hell, for his money, African-Americans were the true patriots for fighting so every man can be equal. This was a much different situation, but in his heart, he knew he didn't want his grand kids growing up in a shitty America, but it was better than Canada or Mexico. No matter what Huey said.

He opened the crate all the way.

"Holy-"

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I am trying to get the characters and the tone of the show down right but tell me what you think.** **There are so many ways this story can go, haha. Next chapter will be up within a week if I don't get writer's block. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Eh

**Pistol Whipped**

**A/N: Thanks to those of you that reviewed my first chapter. This one kinda came out quickly. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.  
**

**Chapter 2 - "Eh."**

* * *

_**I am the stone that builder refused**_  
_**I am the visual**_  
_**The inspiration**_  
_**That made lady sing the blues**_

_**I'm the spark that makes your idea bright**_  
_**The same spark **_  
_**that lights the dark**_  
_**So that you can know your left from your right**_

_**I am the ballot in your box**_  
_**The bullet in your gun**_  
_**The inner glow that lets you know**_  
_**To call your brother son**_  
_**The story that just begun**_  
_**The promise of what's to come**_  
_**And I'm 'a remain a soldier till the war is won**_

* * *

There they stood, in awe of the badassery that had just been unleashed on them.

Three black pistols, an AK-47 (which Riley's eyes lunged at), and a sniper rifle. All complete with what seemed like an infinite amount of ammunition below them.

"Good God, Robert!"

"_This_ is for protection?" asked Huey with a mix of amazement and "what the hell is wrong with you, old man?"

"Ok, ok," started Grandad, "It might be a little too much, but that's why I had to hide it down here...so you wouldn't hurt yourselves."

"So..." Huey wondered, "you bought weapons for 'protection', but hid them because they would be a threat to our lives?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Riley was too busy checking out the guns to pay even the slightest amount of attention.

"Take this as a lesson boys," added Ruckus, "there ain't no monkey in the world who can resist a banana."

There was a long pause as they all joined Riley in staring at the treasure of gangsta proportions. Surprisingly, Riley was the first to ask the question.

"So what we gonna do with all this?"

"Well, I've been thinking-"

"Ooh, ooh," interrupted Riley, "I know some niggas who've be questioning my  
real niggatitude, lately...wait till they get peek at-"

SMACK

"They ain't peeking at dick!" shouted Grandad, now pointing at Riley with his smacking hand, "I ain't losing my shit! They're worth way more to me  
than your niggatitude...whatever the hell that means..."

"Alright, shiiiit," joked Riley as he massaged the red spot on the back of his head, "calm yo' nuts Grandad."

"As I was saying," continued Grandad, "I think we should stick it to the man."

"That's more like it," responded Ruckus, "we can't let that nigga ruin America."

"So..." said Huey, "you wanna fight back?"

"Hell yeah we do Huey," replied Riley, with a belt of ammunition around his  
neck, "don't start bein' a boat sinkin' bitch..."

"I'll go get my bricks," said Ruckus as he climbed up the stairs.

Even though Grandad felt passionate about this, he still had one problem...

"How?" Huey asked Riley, "how exactly do you plan on doing this?"

"You know...we just roll up in the white house and say 'give us back our guns, nigga.' "

"No."

"...fairy faggot ass nigga?"

All Huey could do was pinch the bridge of his nose and turn towards his Grandad."Look, Grandad, I know you feel passionate about this...but if you wanna be serious about this, you need more people, you need a plan, you need to be organized...or we could just go to Canada."

"Man, fuck that." said Riley, "Like, if what you say is true, then won't the US become, like, the next Nazi Germany or somethin'?"

Both Huey and Grandad looked at Riley, surprised when he said that.

""Ok," said Grandad, "I wouldn't go that-"

"Wait a minute..."

Huey quickly sprinted upstairs to the TV, Obama was finished speaking but the important parts of the speech were scrolling across the bottom.

"BREAKING: President Obama approves new bill, allowing the confiscation and banning of all firearms in the US. The calls for immediate closure of any and all gun shops. Police will employ new technology on freeways which scans the car for any weapons. Any one caught with a firearm will be arrested... Border security is expected to increase due to a rise in illegal immigrants...New camera technology will allow for surveillance on street corners and intersections..."

At that moment, Huey began to feel what his Grandad felt. All the people who fought and died to protect this fraud of a country...who was he to care about them? People die every day. But, if this country did take a turn for the pits of hell, they would eventually take over Canada, all of North America for that matter. All of his life he had talked about this...it was time to grow some balls and make a difference in the world.

Huey ran back downstairs where Riley was texting again.

"Alright Huey," said Grandad, "help me bring this upstairs."

"Ok...Riley!"

His brother's head perked up swiftly,

"Whachu want, nigga?"

"Get off that damn phone and come help us," ordered Grandad, which of course made Riley stand up, put the belt back in the crate, and help them with the move it up the stairs.

"Oh yeah..." started Riley, "my homegirl Cindy's comin' over to help out."

"The white girl?" asked Huey in annoyance.

"Yeah, she cool tho."

Huey could barely stand Riley, his own brother. So, a white version of Riley with no relation put together with him...he didn't even want to think about it. But, she could be of some use to them.

"Just don't call anymore people."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotchu."

"Alright," answered Grandad as they set the crate down on the ground, "I'm going to bathroom, if anyone knocks...just ask them who Obama is."

Grandad scooted down the hallway and up the stairs, leaving Huey and Riley in the living room. They let themselves fall back on the couch, Huey let out a small sigh which caused his brother to look at him funny.

"You scared?" Riley asked.

Huey just stared up at the ceiling, "...I would use a lot of words to describe myself...scared isn't one of them. But I just know that I'm going to end up being the one making all the plans, and with that comes responsibility. I'm gonna be the one blamed for everything, and I accept that...but if anything happens to you guys...I probably would never be able to forgive myself."

There was long pause as Riley continued to stare at his brother. Was he actually showing emotion? Riley then thought, "What should I say?..."

"...Nigga, you gay."

Huey then came out of his thoughts and stood up, "Ok, when is Cindy getting here?"

"I dunno, like in five minutes."

"...I'm gonna go pack...if anyone knocks, ask them-"

"Yeah, yeah, who is Obama...I ain't stupid, nigga."

With, that Huey made his way upstairs and into his room. He got a briefcase from the closet and began to pack all of his favorite clothes, black shirt, jeans, shoes. Nothing too fancy. Then he reached under his bed to get the one item he went up there to get: his bamboo staff.

He had never killed anyone before in his life, and he wasn't sure if he ever could, but he did know that he was the scariest nigga alive with a staff.

So, he slowly closed the briefcase and his way downstairs where Riley sure as hell wasn't writing a letter. Once Riley saw him approaching with a briefcase, the phone disappeared and he ran down the hall and up the stairs.

The first thing Huey noticed was that the couch was back in its place, the second thing he noticed was that his Grandad still wasn't back. "What the hell is he doing up there?" he thought.

Then, a knock was heard at the door.

Huey ran down the hall with his staff and pressed his ear up to the door.

"Who-"

"No, no, wait," he thought, "What's the point of this?...whatever."

"Who is Obama?"

"Obama? He's the president of the United States...why do you wanna know?"

Huey instantly recognized this voice as Jazmine's, but he wanted to be sure.

"Who am I?"

"C'mon Huey, open the door."

So it _was_ her.

Huey peeked out the door before letting Jazmine in. Then he scanned the area in the front yard like a Dragon Radar, just to be sure, and closed to the door shut.

"So whacha doin'?"

"Hmm?" Huey's mind was somewhere else entirely, namely, on the drawing board.

"Nothing much."

The two walked into the living room, hearing slow steps coming down the stairs...

"What's with the briefcase and the box?" asked Jazmine.

"Boy! Why is Riley packing!?"

Grandad made his way into the living room, spotting Jazmine.

"Hey there, cutie pie."

"Hey, Mr. Freeman, are you going on a trip?"

"I dunno, _are_ we Huey?"

"Yes, Grandad, we've been planning this trip for a while, _remember_?"

It took Grandad a little while to grasp what Huey was doing. Obviously, if Jazmine knew what was going on, she wouldn't be able to keep a secret. She isn't very bright with these types of things. And Huey probably wanted to keep her safe, but still, he hadn't even discussed where they were going.

"...Oh, YEAH..." said Grandad, "musta' slipped my mind...uh Huey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a word with you in private?"

Grandad lead Huey over to the kitchen and got down to his level.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Grandad whispered, "why didn't you tell me you had a plan?"

"...Because I thought of it about five minutes ago."

"Ok, so where are going?"

"...It's best that I don't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Only I can know because if anyone o you guys gets caught, they'll probably hook you up to a lie detector and if you don't know where we're going, you'll be telling the truth."

Grandad thought it over for a second and it made sense to him. This place was probably far away from the sound of it.

"But what if they torture us?"

"...You shouldn't have gotten caught."

"And if you get caught?"

"...I don't."

With that, Huey made his way back to the living room. Grandad just shrugged and opened up the fridge to start collecting food.

"So where are you going?"

"Hawaii," Huey answered, calmly.

"For how long?"

"A month or so."

"Ohhh...well can you bring me something?"

"What do you want?"

Jazmine's mind started racing with idea after idea of what to say, but she couldn't come up with anything.

"I dunno, you choose."

"Ok, I will," started Huey, "but on one condition..."

Jazmine quickly nodded with an innocent smile.

"You can't tell anyone we're going...not even your parents."

Her parents would probably tell on them anyway, considering how much they...to quote Thugnificent, "dick ride Obama", he thought.

"Why not?"

Huey couldn't think of any good excuses. Weird, he had just come up with a plan in the span of five minutes.

"It's complicated...but if you tell anyone, I won't get you your present."

"Present?" Jazmine's eyes lit up, "ok, ok, I won't tell. Thanks Huey!"

Before Huey could even blink, Jazmine wrapped her arms around him. He rolled his eyes as she let go and ran towards the door with her extra long sweater sleeves blowing in the wind.

"Bye Mr. Freeman! Bye Huey! Have fun on your trip! And don't take too long!"

"Bu-bye cutie pie!"

"Damn," Huey thought, before running in her direction and calling out, "Hold on, Jazmine!"

The red head turned around at the door, "Yeah?"

Huey ran past her, opened the door, and scanned the streets before letting her out.

"Try to hide your excitement," he told her, "and don't tell anyone."

"Ok," Jazmine happily walked out the house but suddenly turned and said, "I like animals."

"...Me too."

Huey closed the door, walked over to the living room and proceeded to lay down on the couch. Just thinking.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

* * *

Grandad, Huey, and Riley all sat in the living room, waiting for Ruckus and Cindy to get their asses over there. Riley had in fact asked where they were going, and got slapped with an "I don't know" over and over until his face was red.

Finally, another knock was heard. They took the opportunity to drag the crate and briefcases over to the door before Huey peeked outside.

"What up Huey?"

Cindy.

She was dressed in her orange sweater and black bandana. In her right hand was also a briefcase.

"...Eh," he shrugged as he let her through.

"What up Riley?"

Riley instantly went over and chest bumped her.

"Hey cutie pie," said Grandad with a smile.

"Call me C-Murph, Grandpa."

"...Eh."

The next few minutes were spent telling Cindy that they didn't know where they were going, as well as waiting for Ruckus...

"So she was all like 'I was playin' around Cindy'."

Cindy was telling Riley about what happened the other day as they all sat in the living room. Grandad had just packed his things and Huey was lost in though again.

"Haha...then what happened?" Riley asked with a wide smile.

"Me and my girls dumped that bitch in a garbage can and rolled her ass down a hill."

Riley and Grandad began to crack up as they visualized a little girl in a trash can rolling down a hill. Huey wasn't amused, but at least he knew that she was good for something.

Then, the sound of screeching tires was heard outside, which caused them all to go over to the door. Once again, Huey was the one to open it and look outside...

It was Ruckus, he was driving a grey pickup truck with a hood in the back, hiding whatever he had back there. He stepped outside and made his way over to them.

"What's with of all this shit?"

"We're going somewhere," answered Huey.

"Where? The White House?"

"...I dunno."

"You don't know!? I knew you niggas couldn't come up with a basic strategy, it's a miracle you can do basic math."

"Just go with it, Ruckus," said Grandad, "the boy's got a plan."

"So the plan is not having a plan?" asked Cindy.

Huey thought about it for a second, "Pretty much."

"...Whatever," said Ruckus as he walked back towards his truck, "I just wanna get his monkey ass."

They all took their belongings and walked over to Grandad's car.

"Alright, now," said Grandad, "I'm gonna get the food, you just wait in the car."

On cue, Grandad unlocked the car, allowing the four to lift the crate up into the trunk. They then took their briefcases and sat down in the car. Huey was riding shotgun, Riley and Cindy in the back.

"So..." started Cindy, "...we ran down the hill, right..."

At this point Huey mentally checked out, he was still focused on his plan. Where they were going, what they would do there, food rations, etc, etc. Everything was on the up and up...he just didn't want anymore distractions.

At that moment, as if God was poking fun at him, a familiar car pulled over behind them.

"Hey little man!"

Jab, jab, jab.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review if you like. Where do you think they are going? Who just pulled up in the driveway? At this point, nothing is set in stone, so if I like a suggestion one of you leaves, I might use it. Alright, I dunno how fast the next chapter will be up, I gotta make sure the story is just right, so until then. Go to my profile for a laugh. Love, peace, and chicken grease. **

**Update: Yes, there were many mistakes, my bad. That's what happens when you're write too fast. They're all fixed now.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Out the Window

**UPDATE: New Picture up (obviously). Also, I'm putting together a soundtrack to this story, as if it were a movie or episodes. I think I'll add songs of the current chapter and one or two of future ones to tease you guys, haha. So click on my name to check it out.  
**

**A/N: Reasons for the delay:  
**

**1) Got a new job  
**

**2) Writer's block  
**

**3) After ridding myself of said writer's block, I wanted to take my time this chapter to make it the best it can be  
**

**Again, I apologize for those who have been waiting for the next chapter, but hopefully it surpasses your expectations...Alright, enough with that shit, let's get on with it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the awesomeness that is the Boondocks.  
**

**Chapter 3 - "Out the Window"**

* * *

_**I am the stone that builder refused**_  
_**I am the visual**_  
_**The inspiration**_  
_**That made lady sing the blues**_

_**I'm the spark that makes your idea bright**_  
_**The same spark **_  
_**that lights the dark**_  
_**So that you can know your left from your right**_

_**I am the ballot in your box**_  
_**The bullet in your gun**_  
_**The inner glow that lets you know**_  
_**To call your brother son**_  
_**The story that just begun**_  
_**The promise of what's to come**_  
_**And I'm 'a remain a soldier till the war is won**_

* * *

"...so I told him he can take his plastic-ass burger and shove it up his ass!"

Thugnificent had just pulled into the driveway in his UPS truck and was telling the others about how he got Leonard out of work.

"I wanna help too," said Leonard, "but how we gonna pimp slap Obama? I mean, he could just call the army on us or something."

"We're just civilians," Huey said, "it's highly improbable that he would go that extreme...SWAT team is more likely."

The others paused a bit and imagined being attacked by a SWAT team.

Finally, Thugnificent responded, "See?...army ain't got shit on us."

"Are you niggas gonna stand around all day?" asked Ruckus from his truck, "hurry the fuck up fore I lose my patience and find my whip."

"Alright, alright, alright," said Thugnificent, "so what's the plan little man?"

Huey was actually getting tired of the question now.

"Just follow us if you wanna help."

"Where we going, though?" Leonard asked.

That question, too.

"I dunno..."

Thugnificent's eyes went from blueberries to oranges.

"You don't know? How is you not gonna know an you want us to follow you? Man, can't believe I got my nigga fired for this shit."

"Well you could of said like, 'forget you man' or somethin'," replied Leonard.

"Well," started Huey, "what I meant was that I have a plan...but I can't tell you what it is."

So, Huey spent the next couple of minutes explaining shit. Grandad finished packing everything and making sure they had enough money for...whatever Huey needed.

They all hopped in their cars as Grandad backed out of the driveway. Thugnificent and Leonard were in their UPS truck behind them and Ruckus following suit.

""Alright Huey, which way are we going?" asked Grandad.

"Just around the corner-"

"-Up yo' ass?" joked Riley, causing Cindy to giggle.

Huey sighed, "I think we should fill up the tank first, it's gonna be a long ride."

The three cars cruised through the town streets. Riley and Cindy continued their conversation about bitches and trash cans, Grandad listened to the radio, Huey scowled, Thugnificent and Leonard bumped a beat loaded with bass, and Ruckus loathed said beat.

After a few minutes, they pulled into a 7Eleven with a gas station. Some minimum wage guy proceeded to fill up their tank as they all made their way towards the store.

"Wassup Rileh!?

They all turned and say Ed Wuncler in his sweet black ride.

"Wassup my nigga?"

Riley went over to bump fists, "where Rummy at?"

"He in there gettin some shit to eat."

Riley then turned and saw Gin Rummy in the store, getting some chips and other things.

"Alright, I'll catch you later homie."

Ed nodded as Riley and the others entered the store.

"Wassup little nigga?"

Huey ignored them and went into the isle to look for anything that was worth buying, he found none. Riley and Cindy then joined him and Grandad in the isle. Leonard already got what he wanted, "a big bag of Doritos". He lined up behind Rummy.

"How much for the slurpees, ma nigga?"

The middle-eastern looking man behind the counter looked puzzled as he looked from Rummy to Leonard and back.

"I'm sorry but, I'm afraid we don't have that flavor."

"Wachu talkin' about? I never said what flavor I wanted...how much?"

He then pulled out his black wallet and pulled out a few dollars.

"Three dollars, sir. But we don't carry the flavor you want."

They both stared at the man, wondering just what in Allah's name he was talking about.

"What in hell flavor are you talkin' about, my nigga?"

"Yes."

"Yes is a flavor now?" asked Leonard as he looked back at the slurpee machines. They could easily go back there and get them but now they were too intrigued into what that man was saying.

"No," he answered, "Yes is not a flavor."

"Nigga, I know yes isn't a flavor!" exclaimed Rummy, "It's fucking yes!"

"Who's fucking what now?" asked Leonard.

"Yes...I know," the man said with the same unchanged expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Leonard, earning a glare from Rummy.

"Who the hell you talking to?"

"Him," Leonard answered gesturing with a nod over to the cashier.

"Nothing is wrong, sir," the man answered as Rummy was becoming more and more confused and infuriated.

"Do you know something I don't, nigga?" asked Rummy, "why'd you ask the man if something was wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong sir," repeated the man, causing him to almost lose it.

"Well, don't you know any spanish?" asked Leonard.

Silence.

Rummy was trying really hard not to explode.

"What the FUCK...does that have to do with anything?"

"...Well I was just asking."

"Nigga, you don't just _ask_ if someone knows mothafuckin' Spanish..."

"Well, he said Ai no!"

"So what?"

"Well in Spanish that means "Oh no," don't you know?" Rummy was now staring at him with a look that said, "nigga...did I just catch you in bed?...with my momma!?"

Over in the back, Cindy and Riley were grabbing all the necessary food items they needed: chips, gum and-oh, and don't forget the patented iPad swipe slap from Grandad.

"Nigga, you can't be wastin' money on gum and Hot Cheetos."

"It's ok Robert," said Cindy, "I got money."

Huey's ears perked up as he mentally slapped himself in the face.

"How much?"

"You have your money Heezy, this here's for me."

Sigh.

"...no...I just want to know how much money you have, we need to spend efficiently."

Both of them stared back at Huey with blank expressions.

"...if you spend too much money, it goes bye bye."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Einstein..." replied Cindy as she looked in her wallet, "...I got four hundy."

Wannabe street thugs.

"Alright," continued Huey, "you can buy three small bags or one big bag, two large sodas, and one pack of gum, no arguing. Take the money you need and hand over the rest...no arguing."

Cindy stared at him again, this time processing what he just said.

"Uhg...fine. I'll just get more when we come back."

"If."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"Who died and made you king, nigga?" asked Riley, grabbing a Coke off of the shelf.

Grandpa interjected.

"You GONNA die if you don't listen to your brother...Now, I may not care, or pay attention...or care _to_ pay attention, but Huey knows his shit and we don't...Riley, is 2Pac coming back?"

"What?"

"Is 2Pac coming back or not?"

"Yeah, nigga."

"And how do you know this?"

"Internet."

"Huey..."

"Yes?"

"Is 2Pac coming back?"

"No."

"And how do you know this?"

"Researching the facts and listening to numerous interviews...and my common sense."

"Ok," said Grandad, "Huey's sentence confused me more, he wins."

"That don't mean nothin" said Cindy, grabbing a "Hubba Bubba" pack.

"I was just using it to show how much Huey knows about shit," said Grandad, "he been saying this was gonna happen and it's happening."

"Well-"

"-I don't wanna have this conversation in a shitty ass store, get your things and go, boy."

"Whateveh...shiit." whispered Riley as he and Cindy went over to the fridges.

"Hey Grandad," said Huey as they waited on the other two.

"Yes?"

"You sure about this?"

"Do I sound unsure to you Riley?"

"...no."

There was still the possibility of turning around and going home, after all, Huey once said that you can't fight the future. Now that it was clear where that future was, he had a burning rage inside of him that didn't shine through his emotions. He never showed any emotions, maybe because his innocence was gone. Leaders can't show weakness, they can't be overly brash or unprepared. There was one thing he was though...passionate and resourceful. He can let those shine through.

After Cindy and Riley paid for their junk and Leonard got his slurpee, they headed back outside where Ed was yelling to the same "fill 'er up" man.

"Whatchu mean you're outta gas!?"

"Sorry, man. They took the last amount we were allowed to give."

"What!?"

Rummy had now joined in on the verbal ambush as the others jogged over to hear what the nigga was saying.

"The government passed a new law that said there is a limit on how much gas we can give out per week...don't you people watch the news?"

"Nigga, do we look white?" joked Thugnificent.

"_They_ do."

As quickly as a fly flaps its midget wings, both Rummy and Ed pulled out their pistols and held them up to the man's head. He cowered.

"Do we look white now, nigga!?" screamed Rummy.

Huey quickly looked over to the store and saw the cashier dialing the phone. Not good.

"We gotta get outta here, guys."

"Wait, wait...I wanna see this, nigga," replied Thugnificent.

"Yeah, quit bein' a bitch," added Riley.

"The police are coming any second."

All of them (except Ed and Rummy) stopped and looked at Huey.

"The cashier just called the cops."

"Nigga, how you know he ain't callin his momma?" asked Thug.

"Gun. Head...eyes on gun to head...get it?"

"Whatchu say about the cops little nigga?" asked Ed.

"They're coming, and we gotta get out of here. Now."

"There's a police station by here," said Ruckus, I know cuz I brought them over some doughnuts after they caught some nigga who raped a poor white woman."

"What are we standin' around for?" asked Grandad, "getcho' asses in the cars."

As if God now hit them over the head with a baseball bat, everything became clear to them and the rushed into their respective vehicles. But before they did, Grandad went into the trunk and grabbed his AK and some ammo.

"Don't go on the highways!" ordered Huey, to whoever would hear him.

Rummy and Ed now put their weapons down, but not before Ed kicked the guy in the nuts and Rummy pistol whipped him.

"Why not?" asked Leonard.

"Just trust me!"

They all sped off in whichever direction Ruckus went. Rummy and Ed also ran over to their car, but didn't speed off quite yet. Thoughts of a sinking America invaded their minds, and the lack of gas added fuel to them. They opened the trunk and pulled out...

* * *

"Alright," said Huey, looking in the rear view mirror to see Cindy and Riley shaking a bit and looking worried, "every one stay calm, we won't get caught...not this early."

BOOM!

The ground shook and the huge gust of wind almost sent the cars spinning out of control. They all looked back to see the 7Eleven, except it wasn't there anymore. All that was left was flames and smoke, with Ed and Rummy's car speeding in their direction and past them.

No more distractions my ass.

"You gotta be kidding me."

**Ruckus:**

"Fuckin' hooligan terrorists!"

"I can't get caught", thought Ruckus as he saw the freeway entrance and tried to resist but his arms had a mind of their own, and they thought, "what the hell does that nigga know anyway?"

**Thugnificent and Leonard:**

At this point, all they were thinking was, "follow this nigga, follow this nigga."

"Can't believe you dragged me into this shit, nigga" said Thugnificent.

"You were the one-wait, I thought Huey said no highways."

They both saw Ruckus take a right turn as by standards dodged his ugly ass truck. Thug thought for a moment.

"What the hell does that nigga know anyway?"

He took a sharp right turn into the highway and almost knicked a woman.

**Huey and Grandad:**

"What in the hell are they doing?" asked Grandad.

Huey felt like erupting on the spot as he saw Rummy and Ed speed off and the other two cars turn into the highway. Numerous thoughts popped into his mind at that moment. The first was to forget about them and let them get caught, but they would almost certainly be traced back to Riley through Leonard and Thugnificent. Those dumbasses. The second, was of course to follow them and try to make a break for it. He heard the sound of sirens behind him.

"Follow them, Grandad."

"I thought you said-"

"Fuck what he said," snapped Riley.

"Just go," ordered Huey.

Grandad also took a sharp right turn into the highway as the AK almost fell out of his lap.

They were now on the run. Ten cop cars began the chase for them through a semi busy highway as a helicopter was seen in the distance.

* * *

Jazmine sat at home with her parents as they watched the news and discussed how great of a man Obama was and how his new laws would bring about world peace and end world hunger.

**TV:**

A "Breaking News" graphic appeared on the screen.

"Breaking news from Woodcrest-"

The screen showed three awfully familiar cars speeding through the highway with cops hot on their trail.

"-a group of domestic terrorists have just bombed a local store and are now on the run from the police. No one knows the exact number of casualties but authorities say it possibly could or could not be as many as 50 people."

"See?" said Tom, "this is exactly why we Obama did the right thing, these terrorists need to be stopped and-"

He stopped mid sentence as a black car came speeding through the street. Sarah and Jazmine ran over to the window as it went by. Tom then noticed a big cloud of smoke in the distance as he went back to watching the TV, a little scared but heated at what they were saying happened.

**TV:**

"...this is another in a long list of American tragedies that have come from the use of now illegal weapons."

Then, the screen showed a man sticking his head out of a UPS van.

* * *

**Thugnificent and Leonard:**

Thug suddenly felt a rush of strength mixed with adrenaline. He was a real nigga now, no other way around it. "He" just killed two people at a 7Eleven for not having any gas left. Thug shit.

"Take the wheel," he told Leonard, which he did.

He dipped his head out the window and flipped off the helicopter with both hands, "Fuck Obama! Fuck the government! Fuck A-Rod! Fuck Neil Armstrong! Lethal Revolution Crew, nigga! Straight out da box, nnniggA!"

As soon as he spit that sentence drenched in irony, a shot came firing in, smashing the rear view mirror and causing Thugnificent to "shoot" back inside.

"Back _in_ the box, nigga. Fuck that shit."

Thug feeling gone.

**Ruckus:**

"That coon betta shove his head back in befo-"

"-Ha!" he blurted out loud, "all them rappers always actin' tough but they all as fake as a porn star."

Huey and Grandad:

"This is not good," Huey thought, "cops, helicopters," he looked back at Cindy and Ruley again, "and no one is prepared for any of this...I'll deal with that later."

As Huey thought of what to do, he looked to his right and saw nothing but trees as far as the could see.

* * *

**Thugnificent and Leonard:**

"Bro, I think we should pull over," suggested Leonard.

"Fuck that, you know how long they'll lock us in jail for, nigga?"

"Stomp 'em in the nuts, Imma stomp 'em in the nuts!"

Leonard answered Thug's phone which was in the back seat.

"Hello?"

"Eyy, my bro-"

Phone scuffle.

"Hello? Thugnificent?"

"No, it's Leonard."

The conversation went on with Leonard nodding and OK-ing whatever Huey said.

"PULL OVER! WE HAVE ROAD BLOCKS SET UP!...SHI-"

The sound of the cop was cut off as he realized his mistake.

"What's he saying, nigga?" asked Thug.

Leonard hung up the phone, "Huey says to go in front of Ruckus and over to the right lane "

Thugnificent was left wondering just what Huey was doing. But what the hell.

* * *

**Ruckus:**

Ruckus looked over to his left as a car matched his speed. It was Huey, waving at him to get his attention. Ruckus rolled down his window.

"Ruckus! Go to the right lane!"

"...What the fuck!? I could crash and die!"

"You're not gonna die! Even if you did, would you rather go to a prison full of black people or die?"

Welp. That's all the convincing Ruckus needed.

"Alright little nigglet! How we gonna do this?"

* * *

**Jazmine:  
**

Jazmine was still watching the news with her parents as the situation unfolded. She wondered what type of cruel people could do such a thing. Especially here in the innocent town of Woodcrest. Tom and Sarah had called others to see if they knew who it was, no clue.

**TV:**

"...so far all we know is that the one person driving the UPS truck is Otis Jenkins-"

A picture of Thugnificent holding a pistol and posing with his crew appears.

"-better known by his rap moniker, Thugnificent. A combination of the words thug and magnificent. This man was formerly associated in a rap group named The Lethal Interjection Crew. Reports are now indicating this terrorist group has taken the name but removed Interjection and replaced it with Terrorism...The Lethal Terrorism Crew...not much is known about this man's intentions but we our helicopter was able to pick up a bit of what he screamed, take a listen..."

A blurry video of Thugnificent peering his head out the window and screaming is shown, with subtitles.

"Do not try to stop us! We will kill any and all who attempt to do so! We hate America!"

Cut back to the news anchor.

"...it is clear that this man is very troubled, along with any and all who believe and or are associated with him..."

Cuts back to the live chase coverage.

The three cars are now lined up in a straight line and are on the right lane. The UPS truck in front, followed by the red car, and finally, the grey pick up.

* * *

**Huey and Grandad:**

"How do you know this is gonna work?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, our lives on the line, nigga."

Huey scoped out the scene...

Line - check.

Right lane - check.

AK-47 - check.

He put his mouth up to the Riley's iPhone, "ok, guys. I'm gonna start the countdown..."

"Damn you, little nigga. This better work."

Thugnificent's familiar voice was sprinkled with a heap of anger and a hint of fear.

"10...9..."

Grandad gripped the wheel tighter than his speedo gripped his crotch.

"...8...7...6..."

Cindy and Riley began to hug as they saw the road block up ahead.

"...5...4..."

The cops behind them hit the brakes.

"...3...2..."

"Sweet baby Jesus, get me through this!" screamed Grandad.

"1..."

The three cars followed Thugnificent as he and the rest went BARRELING through the barricade. Everyone except Huey let out a simultaneous scream as they all rolled down the hill for what seemed like an eternity.

Elbow, head, knees, stomach. They were getting pounded everywhere imaginable as they finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

It took a while to recuperate, but after a little while, they all climbed out of the cars. Huey, Riley and Cindy helped Grandad to his feet as the three gasped at what they saw when they did.

Blood. On his mouth and his sweater.

"Get the guns," Grandad said, with his eyes closed.

"Grandad, you n-"

Huey was surprised when he felt the sting of his Grandad's slap on the back of his head.

"Guns...now."

Riley and Cindy were already on it, they grabbed the AK and the keys, running over to the trunk and opening it. Lucky for them, it had landed upright.

"You ok, old man?"

"Yeah, we shoul-"

Now, Thugnificent and Leonard were cut off.

"No! I don't need no hospital, I don't need no medicine," he coughed up blood, "which way Huey?"

Huey was left a bit speechless as Riley and Cindy carried the three pistols and the sniper. The ammo was hanging on their shoulders and across their bodies.

"Grandad!"

Riley was about to ask obvious questions but Huey put his hand up with a familiar look on his face, but his eyes told a different story.

"Let's go everyone," Huey said, "we should find a place to hide and rest."

They all nodded as Huey grabbed his briefcase and began to help Grandad jog.

"No!"

Everyone suddenly turned to see Riley and Cindy standing still.

"Grandad needs help," Riley said, "we need to get him to a hospital."

"Boy! Did you hear what I said? I don't need no hospital."

"Yes you do. This thing ain't worth gettin' killed over, families help each other out."

Wow. Huey couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Riley's mouth.

"I don't matter!" screamed Grandad, still leaning on Huey, "we trying to help the world here, Riley. Now's not the time to start carin' about shit."

"How do we know this ain't true?" said Cindy, "Ya'll are followin' him without battin' an eye...I was too, but now Robert needs help."

"I don't need any help, GOD DAMMIT!...we came too far now to just throw in the towel because of my old ass! Getcho asses movin"

Grandad walked past Thug, Leonard, and Ruckus, who were all surprisingly quiet as they looked from Grandad to Riley and Cindy, then began to walk.

Huey took a peek back to see the two beginning to walk as well. One thing was off though, Riley looked like he had tears in his eyes and was looking down at the ground as Cindy put an arm on him and whispered something in his ear. He looked forward.

Was this really worth getting killed over?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. From now on, things will pick up. This isn't just a story for story's sake, I'm trying to make it mean something and give you guys little messages in each chapter just like the show. I will maintain the humor in this, don't think it's gone just because of the ending. As I said before, I am very busy, so the quickness of the next chapter's appearance (haha) will probably depend on how many reviews I get plus the views. So, leave a review, hell, leave 2 if you want MOAR NAOW. Feel free to leave some suggestions (or not, if you want to leave it up to me). Going M next chapter, so be aware. Peace.  
**

**P.S: To answer the question of "are Ed and Rummy going to join them?", I don't know, I guess you'll have to keep reading ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Flying Like a Bird

**A/N: Right back at it. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it, you give me more reason to get these out faster to you guys. I spent a lot of time on this one. Let's go.**

**Chapter 4 - Flying Like a Bird  
**

* * *

The sun had set. Huey stood face to face with against the army of soldiers with no faces. All black, no emotion, swords drawn.

"Let my people go."

There was a long series of steps which led up to a fortress. The man at the top of the steps stood at the sound of this...joke. He was the same as all the others, except he wore a silver samurai hat and had burning red eyes.

"Leave child..."

His voice was as deep as an underground passage to China.

"...I do not WISH to kill you..."

"For hundreds of years, you have held us down with our faces against the dirt and trash of oppression..."

Shiiing.

Huey unsheathed his sword, looking at the reflection as the wind blew his afro. One man approaching.

Huey turned and sliced the man at the waist. Blood splattered on his sword, the body rolled over towards the army.

"...I'm not leaving."

"...So be it," proclaimed the man, "surround him."

On cue, the black army began to surround Huey and prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

The tension built, knees began to buckle and hands began to shake. A complete circle was formed around Huey.

The wind blew harder, as did Huey's white bandana. Lightning strikes lit up the night sky in the distance.

"Ahhhh!"

"Don't scream..." Huey whispered, blindly stabbing a man who charged him from the back, "...unless you wanna die."

His sword made the sound of knife penetrating pig meat, only difference was that this was a sword...no more differences.

"What are you standing around for!?" growled the red-eyed man, "ATTACK!"

They looked around, from one black face to another. Finally, all the men charged at once...

Quick spin with his blade. Strikes across the hearts, if they had any. Blood spewed, the first line fell at the feet of Huey as he back flipped out of the circle. Blood on the sword. Fire in his eyes.

The rest of the mob ran towards him, while not obeying his previous statement.

Huey ducked his head, twisted and pushed arms. One after the other came, and one by one they fell.

Not long ago, there were about fifty men who stood. Now, there was only one. Huey's display caused the other to stay sitting...sitting, watching with his all too familiar red eyes. Pondering, staring into Huey's eyes which were almost red. Almost red, because blood nearly covering them. Almost red, because of the pain and suffering he had just caused, like his counterpart. He didn't care.

Only Huey's eyes told a bloody tale of revenge and justice. The other man's eyes told one of greed and power. That's all that separated them, that and the bodies they were willing to step on to get to the top.

Huey took his first steps on the stairs, not caring who he stepped on, or who's blood that was. The man stood.

"You just killed fifty of my men, don't you feel remorse?"

Huey made it up to the top step...

"I don't feel," he said, drawing his sword, "I see."

The man too unsheathed his sword. It was sharper than Huey's, and much cleaner.

They stood for a moment, staring at each other, until a shriek was heard.

"Huey!"

"Who was that?" asked Huey, darting his eyes around the area.

"Huey! Help me!"

Then, the temple's wall turned to unveil a familiar someone, her arms chained to it.

"Jazmine..."

"Do you care about the girl?" asked the man.

"I...no, this is an trick. Just like everything you've ever done."

"I assure you, this is quite real," the man snapped his fingers, which caused another masked man to appear next to Jazmine. He had a knife to her throat.

"Huey!"

"Get away from her!"

"First," said the man, "you must admit defeat."

Huey's eyes shrank even more in anger as he looked from Jazmine to the red-eyed man. He tried to speak multiple timed, but nothing came out.

"...I...no...you can't kill her."

"Can't I?"

"...fine," answered Huey, "you win...but let her go first."

"Drop your weapon first, little boy."

Huey tried hard not to lash out and nearly failed, but did as he was told.

But as soon as the sound of metal hitting stone struck ear drums, the man tackled Huey with his sword on his neck.

"Never let feelings get in the best of you, Huey." whispered the man.

"Huey!"

Jazmine's voice now cracked as Huey looked over to her, blood dripping down from her neck.

"No..."

"Huey! I want you to tell you something!..."

Huey knew this would be the last line she ever said.

"What?"

Jazmine smiled, "...Did you get my present?"

Snap back to reality.

"Whoa, weird dream..."

* * *

_**I am the stone that builder refused**_  
_**I am the visual**_  
_**The inspiration**_  
_**That made lady sing the blues**_

_**I'm the spark that makes your idea bright**_  
_**The same spark **_  
_**that lights the dark**_  
_**So that you can know your left from your right**_

_**I am the ballot in your box**_  
_**The bullet in your gun**_  
_**The inner glow that lets you know**_  
_**To call your brother son**_  
_**The story that just begun**_  
_**The promise of what's to come**_  
_**And I'm 'a remain a soldier till the war is won**_

* * *

They had gotten away from the cops. Huey thought that the cops would chase after them eventually catch them, but maybe they were afraid of their "terrorist" ways...or maybe they were just lazy. Anyway, after jogging for what seemed like a day, the "Lethal Revolution Crew" were well lost into the woods. Only Huey kept track of which direction was which while keeping Grandad upright (with some help from Riley and Cindy).

They had a silent night of sleep, maybe the prior events had made them that way. Riley had cleaned off Grandad's blood but they didn't find any cuts.

The sun rose slowly over the hills as Huey was the first to get up. He walked past the fire they had started earlier and went to check on Grandad who was still sleeping.

He shook Grandad's shoulder, "hey, Grandad...Grandad."

No response.

"Gran-"

"Yeah, yeah, make mine an extra large, cutie pie," Grandad whispered.

Huey almost smiled and stood back up, now walking past Ruckus, Thug, Leonard, Riley, and finally, Cindy.

Deep into the woods he went, listening to the sound of the birds chirping, blocking the sunlight from getting in his eyes. He didn't know why he walked. He thought about his plan. The government and the media would probably be labeling them as terrorists. He wondered if agents had stormed their house yet.

Then he came upon a cave, not too big. Some spiders crawled along the eroding walls. Huey took a couple of steps inside.

An cool voice was heard.

"You looking for something, friend?"

* * *

**Televisions Across America:**

An old, white news anchor appeared on screen.

"As most of you have probably heard, a tragic event occurred yesterday. A group known only as, "The Lethal Terrorism Crew" or the 'LTC" bombed a Woodcrest super market, killing what is believed to now be around one hundred people..."

He took a deep breath, as if reflecting on it.

Cut to an empty table in the White House.

"The whereabouts of these sick people is unknown, all we do know is that they crashed into the woods, probably to commit suicide or hurt innocent animals. Cops cannot reach them at the moment because of the steepness of the hill, it's practically a cliff. President Obama has prepared a speech and will deliver-oh he's ready, let's take a listen."

Obama sat down with his all too familiar calm face and eyes that played with the strings of your soul.

"Mmmy fellow Americans, I am truly and deeply saddened by the events that occurred just yesterday. I think I speak for all of Woodcrest and for all of America when I say...we will not stop until terrorism in America is no more. Congress has approved a bill that will allow for surveillance of each and every house hold in America.

No terrorist or criminal will be able to escape the law like the LTC did yesterday...now let me be clear, I understand the reservations many of you can and will have, and believe me, I know how you feel. I'm just like one of you...I too have a family and children, and can't bear to think of life without them...now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go play some basketball with Kanye West while I grief...may God bless you, and may God bless the United States of America.

* * *

**Ed and Rummy:**

"Anyone out there?" asked Ed.

"No, there ain't no God damn body on the streets right now."

Rummy was scoping out the scene outside his house while Ed loaded up his assault rifle.

"Cool, cuz I ain't about my shit jacked, you know what I'm sayin?"

"Yeah...look, I think we may have gone too far with this one."

"Whachu mean?"

"I MEAN we fused together and created the next Osama Bin Laden, accordin' to the media an' shit."

"..."

"Ed?...ED!"

Rummy turned and saw his partner smiling and playing on his iPhone.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Tweetin."

"Tweetin? We ain't on Looney Tunes, nigga. Now, if you don't focus, Imma get my Buggs Bunny on and hop ova there to kick yo' Tweety ass."

"No, I me-"

BOOM!

Rummy went flying across the room as the door exploded on them.

"Everyone get your hands up, now!"

Ten FBI agents ran into the house with their own assault rifles. Ed was already jumping out the window.

"Bitch ass nigga!" screamed Rummy as the agents handcuffed him.

Ed quickly went into the garage, into his car, and burned the ever loving hell outta the tires.

"Oh shit, oh shit." Ed looked in his rear view mirror, everyone's houses were getting visited by agents. Although, most only had one or two agents. They had a history with authority, so it only made sense that they got the special treatment.

"Gotta call ma nigga."

He looked down at his phone and up at the road back, forth as he searched and finally found the name he was looking for, "Riley"

* * *

**Jazmine:**

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

"I'll get it," said Tom, standing up and heading over to the door. He opened it, revealing what looked to be an FBI agent with a camera in his hand.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes. We have permission to install security cameras in your homes."

The man pulled out a paper with some fancy writing and signatures.

"Permission from who?" asked Tom, "you're not spying on my family."

"Permission from President O-"

"Come right in," interrupted Tom, "make yourself at home.

Jazmine got up off the couch, "daddy, what's going on?"

"Yeah," said Sarah from the kitchen, "who is it, honey?"

"Oh, no one," answered Tom, letting the agent come in, "just someone sent by...the president himself!"

Silverware, meet floor.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Sarah as she ran into the living room, "nice to meet-"

"Look, lady. I don't have time to chat, I just meed to install this camera into your home."

"...Ok, if it means the president will get to see me." Sarah blushed, Tom tasted puke.

"...yeah," answered the agent, "I'll let him know."

Jazmine observed the agent reaching up to the top corner of the room and drilling a hole.

"We also need to search your home, president's orders," he said.

"Sure, for what?" asked Tom.

"Weapons."

* * *

**Huey:**

He looked into the cave, trying to see who or what was in there, but couldn't.

"I'm looking for answers," Huey answered.

"Aren't we all?"

"...I guess...who are you anyway?"

Whatever sound people made when standing up, that's what Huey heard.

"Fraid I can't let you know partner, can't trust anyone these days."

"I know what you mean," replied Huey as he felt a little awkward talking to darkness, "I don't know what I'm doing out here."

"You mean you ain't some camper?"

"No. I was running from the cops and...well, it's a long story."

"America is going to hell ain't it?"

"...How do you know?"

"Little bird told me the other day, that, and I also ran from the cops one day...all I was trying to do was help this God forsaken country. Now I spend my days..."

A sound of footsteps with spurs rattling hit Huey's ears.

The man came out of the shadows, he was wearing a brown cowboy hat, with black jeans, and brown boots. A peach colored duster went over his white shirt. His hair was brown and his eyes were squinted, even when he smiled.

"...out here...name's Sergio."

"Huey."

Sergio walked over to a nearby tree, as he did, Huey couldn't help but notice the black revolver he had in his belt. This man was old school, a little too old school. He looked up at the tree.

"So what brings you here Huey?"

Sergio pulled out his revolver and aimed at something up there in the same tree.

"We crashed on purpose while getting chased by the cops."

He gave Huey a little side glance before looking back up at the tree and pulling the trigger. A blue bird fell dead. Sergio calmly picked it up and walked back over to Huey.

"I guess you could say I'm an old school type of guy," said Sergio.

"I _guess_."

Sergio sat down at a nearby boulder set the bird down. He then pulled out a cigar and a box of matches from his pocket and lit it as he stuck it in his mouth.

"So, why were you running from the cops, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We were going somewhere to help fight against the government."

"Why?"

"To live in a better America."

Sergio spit.

"...Dyin' ain't much of a livin', boy."

Huey leaned against one of the cave walls.

"...I guess I got caught up in the moment and let all our emotions get to me."

"Our?"

"My Grandad was a civil rights activist, he fought in world war two, he spent most of his life fighting for a better America, and now it's going straight to hell."

"Your Grandad the only one with ya?"

"No...my brother's here with his friend, and three others."

Sergio nodded, picking up his bird and standing up.

"You dig on birds, kid?"

"Nah, I gotta get going."

"You and your friends have anything to eat?"

Huey slapped himself again. The food was still in the car. Damn.

"No, actually, we'll find some, though."

"How are you so sure?"

"...I dunno, we just will."

"...you're the leader, I presume?"

"...how did you know?"

"Boy, I've been around a while," Sergio now walked back into the cave, "and I can tell you're mature beyond your years."

"I'm by far the smartest and most mature out of all of us, I can't risk something this big by letting one of the others make any decisions, it's only fair that I make them all...I'll see you later."

With that Huey began to walk away, before one more sentence made him pause a little.

"You should value others' opinions more than your own."

What the hell did he know? Riley is not mature enough to make _any _decisions, Cindy...no. Thugnificent and Leonard? You wish. Grandad was the only one who should be helping Huey out in making decisions, but he wasn't in the best shape right now. Speaking of, he needed to hurry and get back to the camp.

"See ya, kid."

Huey walked back in the direction he came from.

* * *

**Ed:**

Ed kept driving while continuing to dial the phone.

"Damn it, nigga, pick the fuck-"

A yawn was heard on the other end, "Hello?"

"Riley!?"

"...yeah. Whachu want, nigga?"

"Where the fuck are you guys?"

"I dunno, we crashed on purpose and we're somewhere in the woods now."

"Nigga, whachu mean you crashed on purpose?"

"Like...we crashed...but on purpose."

"Who's idea was that?"

"Tell me about it."

"Whatever, Riley. I wanted to call so-"

A fight over the phone.

"Riley? Riley?"

No answer.

"God fucking damn it. I guess I should go to the freeway."

Ed did just what he said, he made his way in the direction of the freeway while hiding his face from the agents. Him and Rummy were probably on America's shit list.

* * *

**Huey:**

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Huey with Riley's iPhone in his hand.

"Ed called."

Cindy was now beginning to wake up.

"And?"

"And nothin, nigga. You didn't let us finish talkin'."

Huey took a good look at the iPhone. With one big fling of his arm, it went flying through the air and lost forever.

Riley now stood speechless.

Cindy yawned, "what's goin on Reezy?"

"What the fuck!?"

"I know you hate me Riley, but-"

"Hate you? I know we family, but you been actin all bossy an' shit lately, what was the point of throwin' my phone? Maaan, now a can't-"

"The government was probably tracking the call, and your phone. They would of found us eventually if I didn't."

Cindy now spoke, "well you coulda told him first."

"You wouldn't of let me do it."

"What's all the commotion?"

They all stopped arguing as Ruckus now woke up.

"Heezy here just got done chuckin' Reezy's phone into the forest like I chuck shots into the basket," answered Cindy.

"Stop calling me Heezy."

"How bout hater?" suggested Riley.

"Or fairy faggot ass hater?" added Cindy.

"...Look," Huey sighed, "all I'm trying to do is help everyone, if you don't appreciate it, then just leave."

Cindy and Riley looked at each other then back to Huey.

"Fine," they said unison.

"Fine my ass," interrupted Ruckus.

"Someone stole yo' ass?"

That kind of stupidity can can come from one place and one place only, Leonard.

"No, you nigga Beavis," answered Ruckus, "but if yo' Grandad don't woop yo' asses, then I'll gladly do it myself if you don't stop arguin'."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you racist prick," retorted Cindy as she stood in front of Riley.

Thugnificent suddenly woke up, "Why the fuck is everyone arguing?"

"These three hooligans were arguin ovah a phone that this little nigga went and tossed like yesterday's garbage...cuz it is garbage."

"You know what?" said Riley, "we don't need this shit, let's get outta here C-Murph."

"Where exactly are you going?" asked Huey.

"Don't worry, we won't get lost without you nigga. We'll just take a little walk."

With that Cindy and Riley walked off into the forest without looking back.

"...over-under on how long it takes 'em to get back?" joked Thugnificent.

"Huey!..."

Everyone turned and saw that it was Grandad who spoke up.

"...where did Riley just go?"

"...they went for a walk," he answered calmly, but he wasn't the only one to do so.

"They left cuz Huey threw his brother's phone away," said Leonard

"...boy, why did you go an' do that?"

"I had perfectly good reasons for it Grandad."

Grandad then stood up...but no one was expecting what came next, his knees shook and he went tumbling back to the ground.

Everyone ran over.

"You alright, old nigga?"

Grandad spit out some dirt, "yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You just fell on yo-"

"-I said I'm fine, boy!...now...everyone else get the fuck outta here, I need to talk to Huey alone."

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" asked Ruckus.

"I dunno, go get some wood or somethin" answered Grandad.

"Whoa, we ain't like that," said Leonard.

"Bark, you idiot!"

"Nigga, I ain't a dog," replied Thug.

Grandad sighed, "just go somewhere else, you stupid wannabe thug."

Thugnificent was appalled.

"Whatever, old nigga...let's go old nigga numbuh two."

Ruckus took offense to that.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. First of all, ain't no one got the right to call me a nigga, I'm as white as hockey an ridin a bike with yo helmet. Second, I ain't followin yo ass."

Thugnificent had no response, "let's go, nigga."

So, Thug, Leonard, and Ruckus walked in their seperate ways, leaving Grandad and Huey alone.

"Boy, why did you toss your brother's phone into a place where it's probably getting shitted on by a bear?"

"The government was tracking it and would of found us if I didn't."

"Did you explain this to them?"

"They wouldn't have understood it, or wouldn't have cared because of their wannabe gangsta attitudes."

"...Look, I dunno much about you kids today, but when I was in world war two, we won as a team, when I was part of the civil rights movement we were a fucking team...Huey, when I said you could make decisions, I didn't mean be a dictator, that makes you no better than Hitler."

"He killed 6 million jews."

"Don't ruin the impact of my speech with facts damn it!"

Huey gave Grandad some time cool down, all the while listening to his stomach growl.

"I know you'll do whats best for all of us, Huey, now go get your brother."

Huey nodded and as he started to make his way in Riley's direction, he was looking for something for them to eat, anything. Then, just as he thought of that, something came flying through the air. It was hard to make out at first but once it landed next to Grandad, it was obvious. A blue bird.

* * *

**FBI Headquarters:**

Every man in the office typed furiously. A group of terrorists had just bombed a super market? Everyone had to be on top of their game to figure out-

"I found them!"

The head honcho's ear perked up as he went over to the man just blurted that out.

"What was that, son?" asked the man, who was wearing a black and white suit like all the others but was far older.

"After listening to many phone calls...many boring, many...disturbing..."

The worker recalls conversations between extremely depressed people and homosexuals.

"...I managed to find a conversation where a kid is telling some one to pull over to the right lane, which the terrorists did before escaping into the woods...listen."

The worker played the recording.

"...it's Leonard."

"Listen, tell Thugnificent to pull over to the right lane, I have a plan to get us outta this, so do exactly as I say..."

The recording went on as the kid gave Leonard instructions of exactly hat to do and what they would do afterwards.

"Good work, rookie. We got the sons of bitches."

* * *

**Ed:**

Ed continued to drive down the highway at 70 mph, looking to his right, trying to see where they went.

"Crash, crash, crash," he thought, "crash..."

Then, bingo. He saw a huge hole ripped through the barricade on the side of the road blocked off with "DO NOT CROSS" tape and orange cones. He knew the cops would be on the lookout for him, so he had to find another area to crash through.

Or he could just get off on the next exit and risk way...yeah let's go with that.

So, Ed drove for a couple more minutes, took a right on the next exit, pulled over to the side of the road at the nearest store (which was McDonald's), and began to walk on foot into the woods.

* * *

** Huey:**

"Do you always stalk people?"

"Only when they need to be."

Sergio walked over to Grandad with some wood and a pan, the same cigar still burning in his mouth. He set the wood down and lit it with a match as he gave Grandad the pan.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Grandad.

Sergio smiled, "well..." and pulled out his cigar, "...right now I'm the guy feeding that rotting stomach of yours, who are you?"

"I'm Robert Jebediah Freeman, thank you very much. And I don't need help from strangers."

"Now, now," said Sergio, "don't start being a hypocrite, Robert. I heard what you said to your grand kid...you need all the help you can get."

The calmness and confidence that Sergio exuded through his voice was something to behold.

"It's fine Grandad, I know him," said Huey.

"Since when?"

"About an hour ago."

Grandad took a good look at Sergio, "...well alright, as long as I get something to eat out of it. Now go find Riley."

Huey continued to go on his way as he heard Grandad say, "so who are you really? John Wayne?"

* * *

**Riley and Cindy:**

Riley and Cindy were sitting down on a branch of a very thick tree. Cindy was bumping some Beanie Sigel from her iPod.

"So, what exactly are we gonna do over here?" she asked.

"I dunno, but I was thinking we could like, get some food or somethin'. To make them see that we useful."

Cindy thought that over, "hmmm...nah, we need to loosen up Reezy. All this shit is gettin to us, this ain't us, we should be laughin' an' havin fun."

"Even with all the shit that's goin' on?"

"When is shit never going on?"

"...alright, alright, I hear ya. Whachu wanna do then?"

Cindy once again thought Riley's question over, "alright, let's hop down off this tree first..."

They did just that.

"...Now," she paused the song, "we each gonna choose a song for each other and we have to dance to that song no how lame it is."

"...how bout if you say no?"

"Then...you get to punch me in the stomach."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I get to kick you in the nuts."

Riley thought it over for a second, "hol' up, that's not fair."

"Where else are you gonna punch me?"

"...good point."

So, the two took turns scrolling through Cindy's iPod, picking a song for the other to dance to.

"So who goes first?" asked Riley.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Aight."

The two prepared to unleash their elementary school objects at each other.

**Round 1:**

"Rock, paper scissors!"

Riley: rock. Cindy: paper.

"Cheater."

**Round 2:**

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Riley: rock. Cindy: scissors.

"Do you always choose rock?" Cindy asked, jokingly.

"Yep," answered Riley with a smile.

**Round 3:**

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Riley: rock. Cindy: paper.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding Reezy..."

"No, no, wait...I thought you would pick scissors cuz you would think I was tryin' to trick you."

"Nah, I trust ya Reezy," she said with a playful wink.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with already."

Cindy sat down next to the tree they were just sitting on and chose the song she chose.

"Oh hell nah!"

As soon as the song started, Riley wanted to run.

"You gotta do it Reezy..."

"Ugggggghhhhhh...fine..."

As Riley prepared himself for humiliation, Cindy sneakily turned on her iPod camera and pressed record.

"Alright stop what whacha doin', cuz I'm about to ruin, the image and the style that you used to..."

As Riley went up and down and waved his arms, Cindy couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, C-Murph? You next anyway."

"...the Humpty dance is your chance to do the hump..."

After five minutes of hell, Riley came to a stop and the only thing he was happy about was that glad that no one was watching.

"I can't believe you just did that."

Huey.

Cindy stood up at the sound of his voice.

"Whachu want nigga?" asked Riley.

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for acting the way I did earlier."

Riley froze, "...Grandad told you to say that, didn't he?"

"No, I just realized that fighting will get us no where."

"So..." started Cindy as she began to crack a smile, "you're saying we can do whatever we want?"

"HELL no, you're still gonna have to follow what I say, but I won't be nearly as bossy, only on the important things."

"So we cool then?" asked Riley, to which Huey nodded.

"Awww..." started Cindy, "...I think I'm gonna puke watchin this love fest."

"I almost puked watching you dance, Riley," Huey added as they all began to walk back to the camp site.

"Wait..." Riley stopped, "...home girl here still gotta dance too."

"Make it quick, then," said Huey, "we gotta get back in a bit."

Cindy moaned but then slowly cracked a smile, "what if I say no?"

"Then we both get to punch you," answered Riley, "right Huey?"

"...if it makes you feel better to beat women."

"Oh, you know it does..." he turned to Cindy, "so are you doin it or..."

Riley's voice trailed off at the sight of Cindy holding her iPod up to his face with a video playing.

"What was that Reezy?"

"...maaan, that's scandalous."

"Don't worry I won't show no one, as long as I don't dance."

"You know he'll eventually steal your phone delete that, right?" Huey pointed out.

"Well, then I guess I just gotta be extra careful, then."

"You still gotta do somethin' though," Riley said as they walked along, "that's messed up."

"Hmmm...I'll think o' somethin'," she replied, "don't worry, I wouldn't diss you like that and not make up for it."

"Yes you would," said Huey, "you rolled a girl down a hill...in a trashcan."

"But-"

Cindy was stopped by the sound of someone screaming.

"Let's go, you guys," said Huey as they ran towards the sound of the screaming. He already had a good idea of who it was.

* * *

**Ed:**

"Ok, just got to make it back to the crash site and start my search from there."

Ed continued to walk for what seemed to be half an hour now. He thought about how much of a bitch he was for leaving his partner to die, but hey...he would get him out eventually. Then, Ed saw something strange in the distance, he couldn't really make it out at first but as he got closer and closer, it naturally became clear to him. It was Riley's car, and a truck, and a...UPS truck?...washed up ass nigga. He got to the cars and then made his way straight into the woods from there.

Once he got to Riley and the others, he would help them take the bastard Obama down and then...

Thoughts: Pool party at a mansion with bitches around him, Nobel peace prize acceptance speech...with bitches around him...yeah...

* * *

**Thugnificent and Leonard:**

"Alright, nigga," began Thug, "old man told us to find some food or some shit...what grows in the forest?"

"Trees?"

"I meant food damn it...like, ain't there some apple trees around here? There's gotta be."

"I don't see none."

The two continued to walk through the forest, looking up at the trees and finding nothing but branches and leaves.

"Ahhhhh!" Thug...screamed.

"What is it?"

"A skunk, nigga!"

Thug pointed at the skunk standing there by a tree, minding his or her own business, peacefully relaxing- Bam! Head shot with a stone.

"Yeah, take that motherfucka, you ain't stinkin up my shit" said Thug.

"He wasn't doing anything to you."

"...well...he was gonna."

"We could of just walked away and avoided him, though, you didn't have to kill him for no reason."

"Nigga...I'm a real nigga, nigga. Killin' skunks all day every- Oh shit."

The skunk slowly rose to its feet and pointed it's ass of a thousand odors towards them. They ran. Fast.

"Undertaker ass nigga!"

* * *

**Grandad:**

"...so I took them over to my-what is that?" Grandad suddenly heard screams coming toward them as he ate the bird he and Sergio cooked up. Grandad was still sitting on the ground.

"Is that Riley?"

"No, no..." he answered and listened even harder, "...it's that wannabe thug Thugnificent."

"...Thug-what?"

"You know," chomp, chomp, chomp, swallow, "Thugnificent...that one famous rapper."

"I don't listen to music much."

"So what do you do?"

Before Sergio could answer, Thugnificent came storming through the trees, panting.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Grandad.

"Skunk...zombie...ass spray," answered Thug.

Sergio chuckled a little and Grandad looked like he wanted to laugh but didn't for some reason.

"Skunks are harmless," said Sergio as he stood up and extended his arm towards them, "nice to meet you uhhh...Thug-what was it?"

Both Thugnificent and Leonard stopped panting and looked up at this tall man they were standing next to.

"Thugnificent, nigga..." he gestured towards Leonard, "and my nigga Leonard."

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Leonard.

"My name's Sergio."

"Sergio?" repeated Thugnificent, "you ain't even Mexican."

"Well, actually-"

"Who got shot?"

This time, it was Riley who spoke up as he emerged from the forest.

"No one got shot, boy," answered Grandad, "this is Sergio...and no he ain't Mexican."

Riley and Cindy went up to the man in a bit of awe, observing his clothes and revolvers.

"What time machine did you take?" joked Riley.

Sergio just smiled, "so you're Huey's brother."

Cindy interrupted, "that's right, cowboy. Riley Freeman AKA my home boy Reezy."

"And who are you?" Sergio asked.

"This is Cindy," interrupted Riley, "AKA C-Murph, second best baller in Woodcrest."

Riley earned a glare from his friend.

* * *

**TVs Across America:**

BREAKING NEWS

A woman news anchor now sat in front of the camera.

"Braking news from the Woodcrest bombing...the identities of the terrorists have been identified. The names are as follows..."

Pictures of the terrorist's school photos were shown on the screen, two of which were posing like gangsters.

"...Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Jebediah Freeman, Otis Jenkins, and two men identified only as Leonard, a former member of Thugnificent's Lethal Interjection Crew, and Ruckus...if you have any information regarding these people, you are to report them to the authorities, you don't have a choice in the matter. Because of the amount of danger these men posses, if you are found to be hiding any information from the police, you will be arrested..."

The anchor leaned forward a little.

"...please, help us protect this great country of freedoms so future generations don't have to worry about problems such as these..."

* * *

**Later that Day:**

Ruckus had returned from what turned out to be a long trip through the forest, picking whatever fruit he could pick and killing any animal he could kill. Sergio showed off his guns and even let Thugnificent try his hand at shooting one, it did not go well. Grandad spent the day sitting and eating, just listening to them talk. They all sat in a circle around the campfire. The time was 7 P.M.

"Alright," said Huey, "we gotta get moving tomorrow, our identities are probably being made public as we speak."

"Where you headed?" asked Sergio.

"He can't tell us," answered Riley.

"Actually I can."

Everyone immediately turned their attention to him.

"Since the place we were headed to was too important to let you guys know, I had to keep it a secret...but I've been thinking and we should go to New York City first."

Smiles all around.'

"Yes!" exclaimed Thugnificent.

Huey was now staring at him with the fire reflecting off of his eyes, "it's not gonna be a vacation, we're wanted and we need to keep our faces hidden."

Suddenly a thud was heard and everyone turned in it's direction, Grandad.

Huey and Riley rushed over with the other.

"You ok, Robert?"

"What's wrong, old nigga."

"Grandad...what's wrong?" asked Huey.

"...the crash, boy...musta ruptured somethin," he laughed, "funny isn't it?"

"Whachu sayin' Grandad?" asked Riley.

"I'm saying...you two better get used to living without your old man..."

Everyone was in shock, especially the two brothers.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Huey, "I though you were okay."

"Internal bleeding," Sergio said as he looked down on them, "you think you made it out but it can kill a man slowly without him noticing...happened to a friend of mine not too long ago."

"Nah, fuck that," Riley with emotion, "Grandad's been through worse shit and made it out, he ain't gonna die now."

"Reezy, calm down."

"No, Cindy, we need to go-"

"Shut up, boy," said Grandad as he started breathing heavier, "you think I wanna die in my sleep or in a hospital bed surrounded by strangers?"

The others took this as a sign to leave Riley and Huey alone with their Grandad. They went back into the woods and tried not to listen.

"No," answered Riley, "cuz you ain't dyin."

"Look at me," he answered, "I'm old...too old, and if now's my time to go, then it's my time."

Huey and Riley were speechless as they came to grips with it, yet neither of them shed a tear yet.

"Tell me boy," continued Grandad, "what was it you did in the woods?"

"I uh...danced."

"Danced? I thought you were a real nigga?"

"I am...but I lost a bet to Cindy an I had to."

"He was horrible at it," added Huey, causing them to laugh and him to almost crack a smile.

"Yeah..." said Grandad in a softer voice, "I remember one time I danced with a girl...it was around the the fifty's or so..."

* * *

**Grandad's Narration:**

We were at some concert or somethin, and I saw this beautiful woman in the row in front of us.

"Hey, cutie pie, what's your name?"

She told me her name was Violet or...I dunno, but then I asked her for a dance, and she said, "I'd love to."

So we went on the dance floor waiting for the next song from some black guy who was playing there, name was Chuck somethin', anyway, this man was a guitar master. He had us shakin' and movin' our behind all night. It was one of the best nights of my life. When we got tired and didn't wanna dance anymore, we said our goodbyes, she gave me her number of course. Then out of no where she gave me the best kiss I had...ever experienced...it was like...heaven, yeah...I imagine that's...what it would be like...

* * *

**Huey and Riley:**

"Grandad?" Riley called, "don't play wit me, what happened next?..."

No answer. Grandad had closed his eyes and layed his head to the side.

"...Grandad, I wanna hear the rest of the of the story."

"Riley."

"Don't say shit, nigga, he gonna tell me what happened next...Grandad..."

Riley now started shaking him. Huey stared at Riley and Grandad for several seconds before accepting what had just happened. He stood up and walked away.

"...Grandad..."

Huey looked out to the horizon, his clothes and hair blowing in the wind. "Death is a part of life" was his thought, but it was hard not to get emotional hearing his usually confident and funny brother calling out to a man that was not there anymore. It was at that point where Huey suddenly became enlightened with a plan, he didn't know how or why, but it hit him like a bolt of lightning. He swore on Grandad's grave that America would not be what they were trying to make it be.

"...Wake up, nigga."

It was time to put it in action.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! I'm feeling good about this story and where it's going, even without Grandad. Leave a review guys, don't be a stranger haha. Extra points for those who guessed who Sergio is based on and how I got his name ;) Next chapter, Huey unleashes his plan on those bitch ass niggas.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - One More in a Quiet Storm

**A/N: OK, I have nothing to say except thank you to those of you have reviewed my story, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Aaron McGruder's Boondocks.**

**Chapter 5 - One More in a Quiet Storm  
**

* * *

_**I am the stone that builder refused**_  
_**I am the visual**_  
_**The inspiration**_  
_**That made lady sing the blues**_

_**I'm the spark that makes your idea bright**_  
_**The same spark **_  
_**that lights the dark**_  
_**So that you can know your left from your right**_

_**I am the ballot in your box**_  
_**The bullet in your gun**_  
_**The inner glow that lets you know**_  
_**To call your brother son**_  
_**The story that just begun**_  
_**The promise of what's to come**_  
_**And I'm 'a remain a soldier till the war is won**_

* * *

It was the right thing to do, let everyone fight for their freedom. Everyone he could get. But damn was he disappointed to not be able to get to where he wanted to go...at least not right now.

Cindy had spent the night comforting Riley who did not shed a tear, saying things like, "I ain't gonna be a bitch about it," and, "I'm gonna get those faggots for Grandad."

They used a blanket to cover him and let the fire burn through out the night. Ed had somehow found them late at night, he ironically said, "I just followed the little light in the distance." Sergio went back to his cave for the night, offering anyone a chance to sleep in the warmth, everyone declined.

Huey wrote down a list of things to do with a piece of paper and a pencil he had packed and tucked it in his pocket.

The sun rose again.

"C'mon on, nigga, wake up," said Riley as he shook his brother. Huey slowly opened his eyes to see everyone was already up.

"What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning, we gotta get movin like you said."

Huey rose to his feet, "yeah, yeah...c'mon, I gotta talk to Sergio."

Riley nodded as he and Huey quickly went running into the trees, leaving the rest there to eat and talk a little.

"Why you gotta talk to Serg?"

"Horses."

"What?"

The two hurried over to Sergio's cave where they found him cooking up a meal.

"Sergio, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you know any places around here with a horses?"

Sergio now looked very intrigued, "now you're talking my language, kid, what do you need them for."

"We can't go on the highways," answered Huey, "we need a way to travel through the forest without being detected, and I figured you'd be the person to ask about it."

Sergio continued to cook his meal, "...yeah, I know a place, when are you leaving?"

"In a little bit, we just need to organize everything...and find a resting place for our Grandad."

"I'm sorry about what happened," said Sergio, "but I've dealt with death many times in my life...if you plan on doing what you're saying...you better get used to the feeling."

"I don't plan to."

Sergio chuckled a little, "be back here whenever you're ready."

"We will, c'mon Riley,the police can get here any time soon."

* * *

**Police:**

Four cops sat at a donut store.

"So did you guys watch the game last night?"

* * *

**Jazmine:**

Jazmine sat in her room watching TV, sipping a can of Coke, and thought about the news she heard yesterday. She couldn't believe it. Huey? A terrorist? No, it couldn't be. Huey had told her before that the media is full of lies...but there was video evidence of their car going down the highway. Maybe it wasn't true because...well, because she trusted Huey and he was one of her best friends...or maybe she just really wanted a present.

Another camera was installed in all of the rooms, including the bathrooms. She didn't know exactly why they were doing this but if she believed the media, it was to guard against terrorists and criminals...the bad guys. But they weren't bad, her parents supported Obama, thus earning halos.

She turned off the TV and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. The house was empty, her parents had left her there by herself while they went somewhere to "be interviewed," they said. "The cameras will watch over you," she remembered them say as she grabbed some ramen noodles and filled it with water, "you have nothing to fear."

After three minutes, she pulled the noodles out of the microwave and went over to the window. There was no one outside, some of her friend's parents came over the other day and talked about how afraid they were for their family's safety. "Good thing for the cameras," they said.

She took a sip of the noodles, "hmmm...storm's coming." She saw a huge wave of dark clouds straight ahead. "I wish Huey was here to set everything straight," she thought as she plopped down on the couch and turned on the television...weird she never watched much television, but somehow today she didn't really feel like doing anything else.

* * *

**Rummy:**

"I told you...I don't mothafuckin' know where they goin or where they are."

Rummy sat in a grey interrogation room that made him think of The Dark Knight. He had been asked numerous questions the day before and they were starting to get tired of it.

The man asking the questions wore a suit and the light reflected off of his dome.

"You're friends with Ed Wuncler III, are you not?"

"Homies."

"You two must have been talking about plans for another bombing before we busted your ass."

"Actually we were talkin' about Looney Tunes."

"..."

"That show's funny as a shit, you should watch it sometime."

The man opened his mouth to talk again but was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello...hey how you doi-...mhmm, I got em right here...you coming?...alright, get ready, though, this one ain't a talker..."

He hung up and turned towards Rummy with a devilish smile.

"...You faggots bettah not rape me..."

"Oh, we're not gonna rape you, Rummy, but you should be afraid."

"And why the fuck should I be?"

"Tell me, Mr. Rummy...you ever heard of Jack Flowers?"

* * *

**Huey:**

The LRC sat around the fire which still burnt from last night, looking down at the piece of paper Huey had used to write down everyone's tasks. Huey and Riley had covered Grandad with one of his blankets a little earlier.

"This ain't gonna work," said Thugnificent right after Huey got done explaining the gist of his plan to them.

"Quit bein' a bitch, O.J," joked Cindy, "no one else is complainin'."

"Yeah, I thought you was a real nigga," added Riley.

"I never said I wouldn't do it."

"Everyone be quiet," ordered Huey, "now...are we all clear on our assignments?"

Everyone nodded reassuringly.

"Good...let's get started then..." said Huey as they all stood and walked over to where Grandad was laying.

Ed, Thugnificent, and Leonard had dug a large hole earlier at Huey's request. Ruckus made a cross that he put near the top of the hole out of some wood from the forest. Cindy had used this time to smash everyone's electronics, except Ed's...he pointed out that his Grandfather had installed some chip in it to prevent the anyone from tracking him.

Huey grabbed Grandad by the back of the head as Riley supported his feet and the rest helped out with whatever they could. Slowly, they lowered him into the hole, which was about four feet deep. They all looked down on him without saying a word for a bit, before Riley spoke up.

"Ain't chu niggas gonna say somethin'?"

"Nigga, he's your Grandad," answered Ed.

"Yeah, well I ain't good with this shit...Huey, you say somethin."

Huey looked down in search of what it is he should say. He felt a raindrop on the back of his neck.

"If you niggas ain't saying shit, then I will."

Everyone looked surprised at what Ruckus just said, but were listening.

"...I've seen a lot of coons in my life, Robert was by far the most tolerable. I would even go as far as to say he was almost a friend. God should be ashamed of himself for burning a decent-"

"-Ruckus..." Huey interrupted, "... I think we should get going if no one else wants to say anything."

"I do," responded Thugnificent as he stared down at Grandad.

"I may not have liked this old nigga at first, with all his old ass nigga shit, you know? But I've been thinkin', an' now I see what he was sayin'. I wasn't no real nigga, a real nigga struggles an' fights for his. The type a' nigga that I was, was a lazy ass wannabe ass nigga. Well, this nigga made me realize the error in my ways, you know what I'm sayin'? He a real nigga, he fought for somethin' he believed in and for what? So we could live like spoiled bitches with jacuzzis an' shit? That shit ain't right, that shit is gay. We owe it to all the real niggas out there to fight an' be PROUD of what we fight for, be proud to be part of a revolution."

Everyone nodded in agreement as their hearts pumped faster with the eagerness of wanting to smash in some skulls.

They each got their hands dirty to help pile of dirt on the side back on top of Grandad. Huey and Riley had never been attached to Grandad much but knowing this would be the last time they saw him was hard to deal with. The only thing they could do was turn that into fuel for the revolution.

Yes this was a revolution, Huey thought. Maybe it didn't have the look of it now, but soon enough, it will. The last bit of dirt was topped on as they flattened the grave site and put out the fire.

Everyone went into the forest, leaving their possessions and heading towards Sergio's cave. That is, except for Huey who stood there for a few extra seconds.

"So...it finally happened."

Huey quickly turned around and saw him. The white man dressed in a suit and glasses, the White Shadow.

"How did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're about to take on an operation which you are not ready for."

"You don't know that."

"You're a middle school boy who just had his grandfather killed because of stupid decisions, are you really going to risk more lives fighting an inevitable future?"

"You once told me that it's pointless to fight the future, and I believed you...but now I choose not to. Nothing is set in stone until it happens, someone has to fight for what's they believe in, just like Grandad did."

"...and what do you believe in, Huey?"

"I believe there is no fate, we create our own futures, and what they're creating is not my future...I won't allow it to be."

"...do what you must, just try to limit the casualties...if you can."

Huey turned in the direction of Sergio's cave, grabbed his staff, and started jogging as more raindrops began to hit his face. He didn't even turn to see if the man was still there, he knew that he wasn't.

* * *

**Ed Wuncler:**

So, the kid was actually doing it.

Ed Wuncler sat at his desk and looking out he window, while going through everything in his mind.

"Cops are not a problem right now," he thought, "the problem will be when they make it out of Woodcrest and I can't protect them anymore."

He took a drink from his coffee mug. Made in Taiwan.

"They they need all the help they can get, but Huey doesn't seem capable of leading an oversized army just yet."

His mind then ran through numerous people who would be of the most use to Huey before stopping at one name.

* * *

**Rummy:**

Rummy was still sitting in the interrogation room. "Jack Flowers?" he thought, "that's that one red-headed guy who kicked our asses right?"

He contemplated it for a while before the door slowly opened to reveal that one red-headed guy who kicked their asses before. Jack Flowers.

"So...we meet again."

"I dunno what you talkin bout," replied Rummy with a little fear of the uncertainty of what was going to happen next.

Jack sat down opposite of Rummy with a scowl on his face and layed a briefcase down on the table.

"Well I know what you're talking about Rummy and it's bull shit...now, I know you remember me and I know you sure as hell know what'll happen to you if you don't talk."

"I'm talkin"

"...I know Huey is innocent, we've been through this before, but the media has run with the story and that's not changing. I know it was you ass holes who blew up that super market-"

"Super market?" he interrupted, "me an Ed ain't been to no super market since Obama was elected. You can kick me in my nuts as hard as you want but that ain't changin the facts."

"So where were you?"

"7 Eleven."

"Doing what?"

"You know, the usual shit, 'cept they had a new guy or some shit at the register an that guy didn't know shit."

"...I'm guessing you blew up 7 Eleven?"

"Look, just cuz I might wanna have kids some day...yes, we did."

"And how many do you think were killed?"

"Bout 2."

Flowers now seemed a little confused and enraged.

"I don't know if what you're telling me is the truth, but if it is, then-"

"-Then you are one dumb mothafucka."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, shit. You already got ass raped once by a rich white man, now you go an believe whatever it is you're told by whoever the fuck says it. Even me an Ed are smart enough to see the direction this country's goin."

"...which is?"

"Security cameras in every house, and every street corner. Guns are illegal now, and they gonna ramp the fuck up on the cops. Pretty soon...shit, I don't even wanna think about it."

Flowers was lost in thought.

"...alright, I've had enough of this," he said before giving Rummy a wink and signaling some people to come inside.

"Hold em up."

Son of a bitch.

* * *

**Jazmine:**

Jazmine sat on the couch watching TV as she was still waiting for her parents to come home. Normally, the news bored her unless it was a report on endangered animals, but this was a special circumstance.

TV:

Cut to a blonde woman news reporter standing in front of a school-like building.

"Even more news surrounding the Freemans as we are live from the Woodcrest Mental Institute where earlier this morning, a boy by the name of Lamilton Taeshawn escaped and is now on the loose..."

A muted video of Lamilton's previous interviews is shown.

"...Lamilton was a former friend of LTC member Riley Freeman when they stole his grandmother's SUV and threatened many lives in a joy ride from hell..."

Jazmine gasped as she remembered what Huey told her once about this kid she was watching.

"...it is unknown if the LTC engineered his escape, but what is known is that this kid, along with Riley Freeman and the rest of the LTC are an enemy to us and to this great country..."

"Wait," said Jazmine, "I thought Lamilton tried to kill Riley, why are they talking as if-"

"Never trust the media," she heard Huey say in her mind, "their agenda is not to inform you with facts, their agenda is to make headlines and make money."

"So," she thought to herself, "if the media is lying...then because Lamilton and Riley were connected before...they would make it seem like they are still friends so they can say that he is part of their group and they busted him out...so it creates more attention to the story and making them seem even more dangerous."

"...Whoa," she said, "now I know what Huey feels like."

Paranoia rising.

* * *

**Lamilton:**

The boy walked through the empty streets with his usual red sweater, creating a mini earthquake with every step.

Then, he took the opportunity to ask some white stranger walking by.

"Do you know Riley Fweeman?"

"Riley Freeman? Yeah, he crashed into the woods up the highway over there. It's been all over the news, haven't you seen it?"

"I don't watch the news."

"Why?"

"...cuz."

Lamilton kept walking towards the highway with a bored look on his face.

"Cwashed?" he thought, "suves him wight...just wait until I get my hands on em."

* * *

**Huey:**

"Alright, let's get going," said Sergio as he threw on his brown poncho, "the place isn't too far from here."

They all began to follow Sergio through the forest when suddenly, a phone rang.

Ed answered, "Hello?...whachu want want?...yeah he's here...you what!? You can't be messin with my...alright, I'll tell em."

"Who was it?" asked Huey.

"My grandfather, he wanted me to tell you that one Chinese girl is on her way."

Huey thought about that for a second.

"Ming?"

"That bitch!?" exclaimed Cindy, "why the fuck would she be comin here?"

"How does your Grandfather know where we are?" asked Huey.

"Tracking device."

"And...he told you when?" said Riley.

"Just now...that bastard."

"Wait, hol up," interrupted Thugnificent, "who's this Chinese bitch you talkin about?"

So, they all took the chance to tell Thugnificent, Leonard and Sergio about that one kick ball game. Sergio just observed everyone's reactions with his same squinted eyes, especially Thugnificent who was enjoying every bit of the story.

The rain then began to pick up a little more as they all took shade under the trees.

"How the hell did you rip the ball?" asked Thugnificent.

"I'm not sure," answered Huey, "it all happened so quick, I was just on another level of focus at the time."

"And we just gonna wait for her in the rain?" asked Ruckus.

"I guess," answered Huey, "if she truly wants to help...I don't see why we shouldn't give her a chance.

"So this girl..." said Sergio, "...does she know any martial arts?"

"I dunno," answered Huey.

"She asian," joked Riley, "she gotta's know kung fu."

"But she still a bitch," added Cindy.

Sergio smiled, "my, don't you have a potty mouth little girl."

Cindy's eyes grew wide like they were gonna eat something.

"Little girl!? Let me tell you some-"

Her voice was quickly muffled by Riley as he clasped her mouth shut and pulled her back.

He whispered in her ear, "you can cuss this nigga out once we get to where we goin, deal?"

Cindy groaned and rolled her eyes but then nodded.

"So when did he say she'll get here?" asked Huey.

"Right now."

They all turned to the right and saw her, Ming, standing there in an all red robe and pants with a staff on her back, black shoes, and a small dagger in her holster. She was carrying a black plastic bag in her right hand.

Cindy nearly unleashed on her, but lucky for her (Cindy), Riley grabbed a hold of her again with a hand over her mouth.

Huey and Ming stared each other down for a good five seconds before Huey spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"...I have confession to make...I'm don't really live in China, I was born here in the United States, and I want to help you all fight the govuhment."

"Why should we believe yo ass?" asked Riley as Cindy now calmed down in his grasp.

"This is not a kick ball game," she answered fiercely, "I lied to get an advantage befoh, I am very competitive. But my desire to live in a country with freedom is real. I see that soon there won't be any places to freely do things we love, such as kick ball..."

She began walking towards Huey, "...yes, Ed Rummy sent me heeuh, but I wanted to come, because I know with yoh help, we can make a diffuhence in the world..." she held out the plastic bag, "please, accept this gift...I am sorry if I huht you befoh..."

Huey reluctantly grabbed the bag and pulled out what was inside...it was a black robe, pants, black shoes, and a white bandana. He ran his hand over them.

All the others were merely observing what was taking place.

"...it was hand cwafted in the mountains of China by my ancestuhs, made from the rarest matewials-"

"Thank you..." he interrupted as they both locked eyes for a moment. Ming actually smiled at the realization that she was accepted into their crew.

"Are you gonna put it on or what, nigga?" asked Riley.

"Yeah," added Ed, "put it on an show the little girl how we do it."

"I'm not fighting her," answered Huey.

"It's ok," Ming said, "I was trained in many forms of martial ahts."

"Really?"

She replied with a nod.

Huey quickly went behind a thick bush to change into his new gear. They waited a little in the rain before he came out.

God damn, he looked bad ass.

"...then, show me..." said Huey as he slowly walked over to pick up his staff.

Everyone else made room. It was now pouring as the two made their way into a little open area in the woods.

Ming pulled out her staff as well, the rain splashing against her face and running down her long hair.

The two slowly walked in a circle, waiting for the other to make a move, their eyes never blinked. Ming whipped her hair to the side as many little drops flew through the air. Then, wham!

They crossed staffs as a bolt of lightning struck simultaneously, lighting up their eyes.

Huey tried to sweep her legs but she instinctively hopped and dodged another downwards strike. They struck again and again in the rain, until finally, Ming walloped Huey across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Is that enough showing?" joked Ming with a giggle.

Huey made his way to his feet, shaking all the water out of his hair and spitting out a little blood.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Thugnificent, to which Riley added, "Don't go out like no bitch Huey!"

"The show hasn't even started," he replied.

Whack! Whack! Side-step, duck, hop, bounce off a tree. These two were going at each other like they had something to prove. They splashed on the puddles and created rifts in the mud as the others placed bets on who was gonna win.

The stalemate lasted for about a minute before they both caught each other with huge blows. Huey hit Ming across the face, and she rammed Huey in the side of his abs.

They both fell and let the rain fall on their faces.

"Did you kill each other!?" asked Thugnificent.

"I hope so!..."screamed Riley as it was now hard to hear with the rain and the thunder, "...hey Huey! You just got your ass beat by a girl!"

They all joked and retold their favorite parts as Huey and Ming sat up.

"You ok?" asked Huey.

"Mhmm...that was fun wasn't it?" she said with a smile.

Huey nodded with his smile, a straight face, "I had no idea..." He stood up.

"No idea of what?"

And offered a hand, "...that you were this good...but that was a lucky shot."

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, "I make my own luck."

They walked back to the group and joined them under the protection of the trees. They were still laughing as they handed over money to one man, Leonard.

"What's all this?" asked Huey as he and Ming sat down.

"We bet on who was gonna whoop who's ass," answered Ed.

"Yeah, and I was the only one who picked a tie," said Leonard.

"Well..." said Ruckus, "...this reminds me of one time I visited China and they were holdin a fight to the death tournament..."

They all continued to joke as Ruckus told his story, the storm still heavy, but oh so silent now. For the first time, it seemed like they were more than a band of miss fits, they were a team.

* * *

**A/N: I planned originally planned on making this chapter longer, but I figured this would be a good place to stop. Also, I just realized that I goofed on the 1st chapter, and I'll fix the mistake in a bit haha. Review if you like (or love). Peace.**

**Soundtrack (Chapters 1-4): watch?v=-4QC_kEcTsU**

**(Chapters 5 - ?): playlist?list=PLnsy16XnixAllw6J_BIlr-gG4rkRoUOwh (it really enhances the fight scene ;) )  
**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Horror

**A/N: First off, I want to apologize for the long wait. I've been busy and sick, plus, this chapter is one of the longer ones I've written. **

**Alright to answer one reviewer (I don't know what to call you guys, you're all guests haha) I have don't really have a style per se. I try to match the show's tone as much as I can. So, if I do a Batman fan fic (I won't), it will have much different words/style...Yes, there are some references in this story of shows and movies/ pop culture. Some are blatant (Twitter, Looney Tunes, Undertaker) and others not so much (Ming's outfit, one of Sergio's lines) So just be on the lookout for those and see if it brings a smile to your face...**

* * *

_**I am the stone that builder refused**_  
_**I am the visual**_  
_**The inspiration**_  
_**That made lady sing the blues**_

_**I'm the spark that makes your idea bright**_  
_**The same spark **_  
_**that lights the dark**_  
_**So that you can know your left from your right**_

_**I am the ballot in your box**_  
_**The bullet in your gun**_  
_**The inner glow that lets you know**_  
_**To call your brother son**_  
_**The story that just begun**_  
_**The promise of what's to come**_  
_**And I'm 'a remain a soldier till the war is won**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - "The Horror..."**

* * *

**Lamilton:**

Lamilton continued to make his way through the streets as rain continued to fall, then coming upon his house. He eyed the vehicle in the driveway...

Shift. Screeeeech...

Lamilton took off down the road doing fifty in the (disappointingly) deserted neighborhood. He quickly entered the highway as he saw large green trucks heading in the opposite direction.

"Army trucks," he said, "why they need them for?"

He surveyed the mostly empty highway, wondering just what was going on with the lack of targets to crash into.

Then, after a couple minutes, he saw an area on the side of the road that was blocked off by police tape. Naturally, he kept going straight and looked for- pcyche! He made a shard right turn and went flying through the air as everything went slow for a moment.

His face remained emotionless as he gripped the steering wheel. Then, he rolled down the hill with the same emotionless face and came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Wasting no time, he dusted off whatever humanity he had left on him and looked around.

"Where are you?" he whispered to himself as he surveyed his options of directions.

"Eenie, meenie..." he pointed from left to right, "...miney, moe...you a bitch, so here I go..."

He randomly picked a direction and went walking into the strangely rainier woods. A couple of frogs hopped into the thick grass as he made his way by them. After several minutes of twists and turns, he saw something strange. A pack of leaves.

The leaves were placed under what looked like a steak.

"What? A steak...in the forest?"

He went towards it...

"It's too good not to be true."

...And reached down to grab it...too good to be true. Lamilton fell straight through the leaves as he held on to the steak, falling into a cave of some kind.

"Who's there?"

The voice came from the dark corner of the cave, away from the spotlight in which Lamilton was under. It sounded like an old woman, but very scratchy and high pitched.

Lamilton chewed on the steak, "Lamilton," and stood up.

"Who is...are you eating the steak?"

"Yes."

"But it's filthy."

"So? It's good."

"...that was for the animals...shoo,shoo, I must get that prepared again..."

He heard footsteps coming towards him.

Then the lady came into the light...short grey hair, very pale, and hunched over like the letter C. All she wore was some ripped clothes used to cover up her "lady parts".

"Who are you?"

* * *

**LRC:**

The rain continued to fall, although not as heavy as before. The group bonding session had not lasted very long, in part because of Huey's eagerness to get moving. They had all separated into their little groups, discussing various things while getting ready to leave.

Thugnificent and Ed:

"Whachu gonna name yo horse, nigga?" Thugnificent asked to Leonard.

"I dunno, I guess it depends if it's a boy or a girl."

"Cool, cool, I was thinkin of namin mine Tupac," Thugnificen said, "or maybe Mary Jane if it's a chick...or Marylin."

**Ruckus and Sergio:**

"You bettah not give me no nigga horse," said Ruckus, "every descent man knows the best horses are white, maybe even a little yellow."

Sergio pulled out his cigar and smiled, "I don't think color matters Ruckus, all the horses there are in top shape."

"That may be, but I would look bettah ridin on top of a white horse, black horses ruin the scene. You should know, you've rode a few horses in your life, haven't you?"

"...Plenty."

**Ed, Cindy, and Riley:**

"So..." started Ed, "I just fucking dipped outta ma crib an shit, I wusn't bout to get my ass raped oh nothin, you know what I'm sayin?"

"I feel you, I feel you," said Riley, "but that was some pussy shit leavin yo homie there to die...karma can be bitch."

"Karma can suck a dick," replied Ed, "I don't belie in none o' that shit, as soon as I find out where they keepin Ed at...I'm bustin his ass out."

"And who supposed to be helpin you out?" asked Cindy.

"Three little friends called me, myself, and Ed Wuncler tha muthafuckin' third."

"I heard they all pussies," Cindy joked with a smile.

"Yeah," added Riley, "they don't exactly have the biggest jewels in the family, if you know what I'm sayin?"

Both Cindy and Riley snickered as Ed got a little upset.

"Man, you know I'm always helpin you two out."

"Like when?" asked Riley.

"How bout the time you got into the fundrasin shit an I nearly got shot tryna help yo bitch ass?"

"...Oh that was different," answered Riley.

* * *

**Huey and Ming:**

"So, wheuh ah we going exactly?" asked Ming as she sat on a brach with Huey leaning on the tree right under her.

"I've been contemplating this for a while," he answered, "the closest big cities are Chicago and Detroit...I eventually want to get to New York and then to where I originally planned on going."

"Why big cities?"

"A lot of people means a lot of upset people, some that see what what we're seeing...if we can reach out to those who share our vision-"

"We can build an ahmy in evuhy lahge city in Amewicah."

"Well, not every large city, but that's the plan...but it's not gonna as easy as writing it down on paper."

They both went silent for a moment as the others could be heard through the sound of rain hitting dirt.

"Why ah you telling me this?" she asked, "I have not been the most twustwothy puhson to you."

"You were sent by Ed Wuncler, a man who believes in American freedom. He knows what we're doing and probably wants to help...and even if your feelings aren't genuine, there's no harm in telling you this because I may be lying."

"Yes, I undehstand, you do not twust me like you want to yet."

"I have trust that you'll help us," he said, "I also have trust that you are skilled in martial arts, but I'm sorry if I'm hurting you by saying that I don't have trust you yet."

Ming now hopped off the tree and faced him.

"I know in my haht that I am on yoh side, I only wish to have the chance to uhn yoh twust."

"You will. But for now, just go tell everyone we're leaving."

"Ok," she said with a smile, running over to Ruckus and Sergio.

"Maybe she can be trusted," Huey thought as he watched her gracefully run from person to person, notifying them to get up off their ass.

"I don't know anymore."

* * *

**Jazmine:**

"We're home Jazmine!"

Tom and Sarah came walking through the door and hugged their little bundle of innocence.

"How was it daddy?"

"Oh, it was great," answered Tom with a smile.

"Yeah," added Sarah, "I don't know why you were worried."

"I wasn't worried," said Jazmine, suspiciously.

Tom and Sarah exchanged glances.

"So," said Tom, as he plopped down beside Jazmine and watched TV, "what are you watching?"

"The news."

Sarah now went upstairs without saying a word.

"Fascinating," Tom said.

Jazmine stared at her dad for a little bit, "are you okay dad?"

Tom started to seem nervous now, "yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just seem-"

"Happy?" he interrupted while darting his eyes around the room, "cuz I am, I'm not worried at all, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I only asked you one-"

Tom then quickly whispered into Jazmine's ear, "come with me outside."

Jazmine looked at her dad blankly before nodding and following him outside into the yard. It was still sprinkling.

Tom surveyed the scene, he looked down the streets and even up at the sky.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Ok Jazmine," he started before going next to her ear again, "we need to get out of here now."

Jazmine suddenly jumped back, "why?"

"Whisper, Jazmine."

His daughter nodded as Tom whispered in her ear again, "I can't explain now, we just need to get out of this house. Your mother is packing everything as we speak, I'm gonna start the car. Don't ask questions."

Jazmine was befuddled, "what is going on!?" she thought. "This morning they were fine..."

Sarah quickly walked through the front door, looking from Jazmine to Tom and simply nodding. She went over to their car and threw the luggage in the trunk.

Jazmine hesitantly made her way inside along with her mom and dad. Without even giving her time to wave goodbye, they went off down the road, towards the forest where the storm clouds hovered.

* * *

**Lamilton:**

"Amogles?" asked Lamilton, "what kinda name is that?"

"An old one," she answered, "passed down, it was."

"Are you crazy person?" he asked.

"...people have said..."

She then started walking back into the darkness.

"Well, I was kinda going through the same thang, you know? They put me in a hospital for crazy people, but I ain't crazy."

He chewed a piece off of the slimy and dirty steak.

Then, fire suddenly appeared on a thick branch that Amogles was holding.

"How you do that without matches?" he asked.

"Nature, young boy. You should try it some time."

Lamilton now walked over to Amogles.

"Are you serious? There ain't no such thang as-"

As Amogles walked, something was lit up on the wall by the fire. Hooks. On those hooks were a row of dolls with pins on their heads and bodies, their spines being penetrated by the rusty metal.

"You like dolls, fat boy?"

"...I ain't no little kid."

"Do you like hurting people?"

"Yes."

"How do you hurt people?"

"Hit them."

"Well, since I'm in a good mood," she said as she walked over to the corner of the cave where a large, black pot was, "how bout I teach you how to hit people without touching them?"

Lamilton paused for a second, "can I hurt anyone I want?"

"Oh, you can do much more than that, fat boy...and all you need to do," she pulled out a pale stuffed doll, "is play with dolls."

* * *

**Rummy:  
**  
Rummy sat in a cold, dark room on the dirty floor. Cracks ran through the walls and small puddles of brown water littered the pavement. He had a sandwich with a bite mark on it that they had given him earlier.

The door opened.

Jack Flowers walked in with a metal suitcase, "C'mon Rummy, it's time to go."

Rummy stood up, "go where?"

"...go and kick some ass. I requested your release because you were innocent."

"I ain't innocent though."

"You are now, Rummy, I can pull a few strings here and there."

"Yes!-Wait, why the fuck did you kick me in the nuts then?"

"...I love slurpees...now finish that sandwich and let's get the hell outta here."

"What sandwich?"

* * *

**LRC:**

"So I was mowin niggas down on XBOX Live, right?" said Riley, "an this one dude throws a plasma grena-"

"C'mon Riley!" shouted Huey as the little droplets of rain now slowed down to a sprinkle.

"Let's go guys."

They all started walking wherever Sergio was leading them to. Ruckus and Sergio were in front, Huey and Ming next, then the rest joined together in a big laughing and "cussing at shit" group.

**Ruckus and Sergio:**

"So how did you kill all them guys Mr. White Man?" asked Ruckus, appearing intruigued by what Sergio had been telling him for the past hour.

"I got the magic trigger, I guess," he answered calmly, "I can't seem recall a time where my bullet swayed right or left...it's always straight down the middle."

"Maybe you can put those skills to good use and kill me somethin, I'm starvin.

"Now, now, Ruckus, they'll be plenty of food when we get there. It's not too far way now."

"Wannabe ass thugs":

"I was just tellin this nigga that Imma name ma horse Marilyn."

"Marilyn?" asked Riley, "like that one blonde bitch who overdosed and killed herself?"

"She hot though," added Ed.

Cindy chuckled, "It's just like you guys to drool over a white bitch."

"I ain't droolin over nothin," retorted Thugnificent, "although I wouldn't mind droolin over-"

"Ugh!"

Riley began clutching his stomach in pain.

"What's up Riley?" asked Cindy.

"My stomach hurts like a bitch."

"It's probably cuz we havent eaten in a bit," suggested Leonard.

"Nah, nah," replied Riley, "it just started hurtin-Oh fuck!"

Riley dropped to the ground clutching his stomach and almost in tears as everyone rushed over.

"What's wrong Riley?" asked Huey, obviously concerned.

"Does it look like I know, nigga? This ain't never happened befo-Ahhhhhh!"

Riley was now writhing in pain and had tears on his eyelashes as he tried to hold them in. Cindy put a hand on shoulder.

"What the hell's goin on?" asked Ruckus.

"We gotta get my brother some help," said Huey, "how far's the farm, Sergio?"

"Bout a ten minute walk."

"Then run, nigga!" screamed Riley, "it feels like I'm gonna die!"

"Hey Riley..."

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice.

"...you wanna play?"

"Lamilton?" asked Huey, "what are you doin here?"

Lamilton was holding a brown colored doll with cornrows in his hands, and a needle in his stomach. He had some stains around his mouth.

"Fuck you, nigga!" screamed Riley, "how you doin this to me?"

"Riley," Huey began, "I don't think-"

"Some ol lady taught me how to hurt people without touchin them. She told me not to abuse my powers so I am."

"Is that a voodoo doll?" asked Sergio.

"Yeah," answered Lamilton, "I think that's what it's called, is it workin Riley?"

Cindy sprinted at Lamilton like a wild cheetah.

"You touch me, I kill him," Lamilton said calmly with his hand on the needle.

Cindy stopped like a caged turtle, "that's a lie."

"No it's not," replied Sergio, "I knew this...old woman he's talking about...she's a sorcerer."

"A what?" asked Ed.

"People who use magic," answered Sergio.

"Kill that, nigga! I don't care if I die! It's bettah than this shit!"

Everyone was really confused about what was going on. The sorcery thing might of had something to do with it.

"No, Riley," Huey answered, "you're ok."

"Ok!? Whatchu talkin bout ok!? Do you see me cryin, man!?"

"Bring Riley over here," said Lamilton, "I'm gonna-"

A red flash shot across Lamilton, and by the time he looked down, Ming was standing next to Huey with the doll. Pin removed and smirk on her face.

Riley began to calm down but was still layed out on the ground in tears.

"Let's lych that lil nigga!" screamed Ruckus.

"I have the rope," said Sergio.

Everyone except for Huey and Ming ran towards Lamilton as he retreated in fear.

"No," said Huey, "you can't kill him."

"Yes we can, nigga," responded Thugnificent, "just watch us."

"No, n-"

Huey's pleading turned out to be futile as Cindy caught up to Lamilton and tackled him from the back and flipped him on his back.

"What now, bitch!?" screamed Cindy, "you wanna play with dolls? Imma beat chu like the pussy ass child that you are."

Cindy began an onslaught of haymakers to his face as teeth began flying out.

"Cindy!"

Huey and Ming both rushed over inexplicably fast and pulled Cindy away from Lamilton.

"Let go a me!"

"You need to calm down," said Huey, "guys, bring him over here."

The crew followed Huey and Ming back to Riley while dragging Lamilton with them. He was drooling blood out of his mouth and his eyes were starting to swell

"Tie him against the tree over there," ordered Huey as he and Ming tried to keep a hold of Cindy.

They did just that, Sergio pulled out some sturdy rope and used it to tie Lamilton to a tree as the others sat him down.

Cindy finally began to calm down, now being let go of, and went over to check on Riley.

He sniffed and wiped away his tears, "that ain't hurt."

Back with Lamilton, everyone formed a half circle around him as he continued to drip blood.

"Who taught you that?" asked Huey.

"I ain't sayin nothin."

Just when everyone was about to unleash on him, Sergio interrupted.

"Her name is Amogles."

Back on the leashes.

"What?" asked Ed.

Sergio cupped a match and lit another cigar, "An old gypsie lady who lived round these parts, she was a bit of a nut...an evil nut."

"She ain't evil," said Lamilton, "everyone always puts us down for stuff we ain't."

Sergio quickly drew his revolver and aimed it at Lamilton.

"Are you gonna be quiet or am I gonna have to put a bullet through your head like the little rat you are?"

Lamilton quivered in fear.

"Shoot his ass!" exclaimed Ruckus with extreme excitement as Ed also pulled out a pistol.

"No," said Huey, "no body's killing anybody...why was she evil, Sergio?"

Sergio kept his gun aimed, "she practiced black magic, things involving voodoo dolls, souls and something called chi."

"Chi flow," added Ming, "everyone has this, its you eneuhgy and soul, you can do amazing things with it if you know how to hahness it...that's how we were able to do those things in the kick ball game."

"And that's without training," said Sergio, "I've heard stories of people shooting fire out of their hands and moving the earth."

"Whoa, hol up," interrupted Thugnificent, "this is all too much for me...so you sayin if I train hard enough, I can shoot fire out of my hands?"

Sergio smiled, "probably not you, but yes, I suppose."

"How do you know all this? asked Huey.

"I've been around a while, kid. I've seen things no man has or should see."

"And you know how to use chi?" asked Ming as Cindy helped Riley to his feet.

"No," he answered, "I didn't wanna get in to all that stuff...my chi..." he twirled his revolver before putting it back in his holster and pointing at it, "...is right here."

"Get the fuck outta the way."

Riley pushed his way through Huey and Ming, standing in front Lamilton with Cindy right behind him. He said nothing, just stared at Lamilton until the fat kid spoke up.

"Look," he said, "I-"

JIGGLE. A solid kick to the stomach. Lamilton merely absorbed the force and grimaced a little.

"Riley," said Huey, "let him talk."

Lamilton continued, "I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I just let my anger get in th-"

"Sorry!?" exclaimed Riley, "that wusn't hurtin or none o' that bullshit. That was torture! I won't even say you messed up, you on some demonic shit."

"You threw me off a building," replied Lamilton.

"No I didn't," replied Riley.

"-I did."

Everyone once again turned to their lefts to see none other than Dr. Doomis, in his usual brown suit, walking out from behind a tree near them.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Thugnificent.

"My mother's uterus," he answered, "but that's unimportant. What is important is I came for Lamilton."

"Why didn't you do anything when he used that voodoo shit on Reezy?" asked Cindy.

"I didn't want to risk harming him even more by attacking Lamilton and possibly causing him to pierce the needle through the doll."

Doomis walked over to their circle and made his way next to Riley, staring down at Lamilton.

"I got word of Lamilton escaping and went to the one place I knew he would go...wherever Riley Freeman is."

"So we're all over the news, I'm assuming?" asked Huey.

"Yes," Doomis answered, "they're making you out to be some sort of extremely dangerous terrorist organization named the Lethal Terrorism Crew."

Thugnificent, "What the fuck!? We ain't no terrorism crew, we the Lethal Revolution Crew, nigga. Media be fuckin up our shit."

"Enough about that," said Huey with his arm out towards Thugnificent, "are you here to kill Lamilton, Dr. Doomis? Cuz I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well we already know the system is useless," he answered, "what other options are there?"

Huey thought it over a bit before saying, "everyone, group meeting. Huddle up."

He led everyone away from Lamilton to an area where he wouldn't be able to hear them. They stood shoulder to shoulder and formed a big circle. Sergio and Doomis observed from the outside.

Huey: "Look, I know it may be crazy, but we should have him come with us."

Collective "hell naw" and "are you crazy nigga?"

Ruckus: "The last thing we need is a nigga with anger issues."

Cindy: "He done fucked up his chance when he laid a finger on Reezy."

Leonard: "Well, he didn't actually lay a finger on him."

Everyone stared at Leonard with their "seriously, bro?" faces.

Huey: "Look, we'll help him out with his problems. And if he doesn't improve-"

Ed: "-then we kick his Fat Albert ass to the curb."

Huey: "Yeah, we don't exactly have an intimidating presence like Lamilton can be...and he's a pain in the ass to kill."

Riley: "His fat ass broke his fall."

Huey: "Whatever...let's take a vote, put your hand in if you're for Lamilton."

Leonard, Ed, Huey, Ming.

Huey: "So it's four against four...(looking at Sergio and Doomis) what do you think, guys?"

They came out of their huddle.

"I guess it would be a good idea if you can keep him in check," responded Sergio.

"No," said Doomis, "that kid isn't human, he fell from the roof of a school building with a limp. He shot an innocent dog in the face and he disobeys any and all orders...I say kill him now."

"I say let Riley decide," said Cindy.

"Huh?" said everyone.

"I mean, look. Reezy knows him the best outta all of us. He was Lamilton's only friend, so if Lamilton is gonna trust anyone, it's him."

Everyone now turned their attention to Riley as he looked over to Lamilton who was staring down at the ground with half open eyes.

"He wanna shoot dog," said Riley, "then let em live like a dog. We take him...but we keep a leash on him at all times until he gets his shit together. And if he acts up, we woop his ass."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Ruckus, "treating the black man how they're supposed to be treated."

By now, everyone had grown numb to Ruckus's black comments, they were just a part every day life.

"It's settled then," said Huey, "we treat him like garbage until he learns...and if he doesn't, we kick his Fat Albert ass to the curb. Go untie him guys, and be careful."

Everyone except Ming and Huey ran over to untie Lamilton and put what was, for now, a rope around his neck.

"Ah you shuw?" asked Ming, "tuheating humans like animals is..."

"It's necessary for him, Ming. This'll pay off soon enough..."

Then he noticed the doll that Ming still had in her hands.

"...oh, and can I have that? I don' want my brother getting hurt anymore."

Ming handed him the brown doll.

"It would be sayfuh with me, Huey," she joked with a smile.

Huey just rolled his eyes.

Over with the others, Sergio had untied Lamilton and then used the same rope to tie it around his neck. As soon as Lamilton flinched, Sergio pulled out his revolver and pinned it to the back of his head.

"You ain't goin no where, boy...now get movin."

"Wait," said Huey, as he and Ming joined the rest, "where is the old lady you talked about?"

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" answered Lamilton.

"No," said Huey, "but I'll think of a reward."

"How bout not havin his brains painted all over the ground?" said Sergio as he pushed his revolver a little harder into Lamilton's skull.

"Yes," quickly answered Doomis, "don't give him another chance to bring hell on this Earth, finish him now."

"No," ordered Huey, "we need to know where this lady is."

"Why?" asked Thugnificent.

Huey simply showed them Riley's cheap voodoo doll, complete with little pebbles for eyes. Everyone silently understood that they couldn't just rip the damn thing, but they couldn't leave it here either, and there was a danger of it hurting Riley later on.

Lamilton looked down for a second, then up at Cindy who made a gun with her hand and then shot herself in the head. All while smiling and giggling.

"Ok," he answered, "it's this way." Lamilton began walking in the direction where he came from. The others followed him and Sergio, who still had a gun to his head.

After a bit of walking, Riley noticed something deep in the woods, a cabin.

"Aye yo, Serg, you know if anybody live around here?"

Everybody stopped as Sergio turned towards Riley, saw where he was looking, and noticed it as well.

"Don't even look at that place, boy. I went there once, not goin again."

Everyone got curious now, throwing out questions like, "what happened?", "you get raped?", and "who lives there?"

"It's best if I not talk about it," answered Sergio, "let's get movin."

Sergio then continued to follow Lamilton as the others followed him, but not without finding themselves staring at the cabin. The ominous smoke surrounding it, the broken windows, and an abandoned yellow car parked beside it.

Yeah, they'll pass.

Soon enough Lamilton stopped and gestured towards the ground, "it's here."

There was a pile of leaves which had the appearance of "an obvious trap only dumbasses...and Lamilton could fall for it."

Huey walked up and pushed the leaves out of the way, revealing a path that lead into darkness.

"Who's there!?" an old, raspy voice called out, "is that you, fat boy!?"

Huey whispered into Lamilton's ear.

"Yeah, it's me," Lamilton said, beginning to walk into the cave.

"Oh good," said the voice, "come in, before the bird spoils...and close the entrance, will you?"

Huey pushed Lamilton, whispered for him to walk, and signaled to the others to follow and keep quiet. Sergio still had the gun pointed at his head.

There was a small light coming from a fire under what looked like a pot. Water dripped from the ceiling and the place had the smell of death surrounding them. Everyone tried to resist breathing that intoxicating odor by covering their noses with their shirts.

As they drew nearer, they saw a small, scrawny figure walk over to the pot and stir it, its back to them. The old lady. Everything grew silent, only the sound of water dripping was audible.

Huey pointed at Sergio, Ming, Ed, and then to the old lady, meaning, "take the bitch hostage." Then, he signaled for the rest to stay still. Everyone nodded and began to follow his orders.

"You're awfully quiet, fat boy," said the lady as she went continued to stir the pot, "did you do a certain something I told you not to?"

That one sound the gun makes when you point it at someone.

"Don't move a muscle," said Sergio quietly, as Ming quickly tied the lady's hands behind her back with some rope. Ed tied his black sweater around her eyes like a blindfold.

"What's going on!?" cried the lady, "I did nothing wrong!"

Huey ignored her, "Guys, let's get some light in here."

Riley and Cindy took the chance to run back up and look for some wood to burn.

"I don't deserve this!" she screamed, "I'm just a harmless old lady!"

Sergio now hit her with the title of this particular story, casing her to fall on her ass.

"Shut up you old hag, 'fore I put a bullet through that fucked up brain of yours."

She instinctively calmed down and stopped talking. Cindy and Riley came running down with a bunch of thick branches and dropped them on the floor.

Everyone except Sergio picked one up and lit it with the fire under the pot.

"Holy shit," said Riley as they all spotted a row of dolls hung with hooks on the wall.

"This is some serious fucked up shit,"

"Don't worry," said the lady with a chuckle, "they're all in a better place now."

Huey spun towards her, "what did these people do to deserve this?"

Silence for a moment. The crackling fire created an aura around the lady.

"They cast me out..."

Everyone was now paying attention to what she had to say, forgetting about the room full of dolls for a minute.

"...they said I'm strange, but I'm not strange. I just give back to those who deserve it..."

She slowly looked up at Sergio who still had his gun pointed at her.

"...guns are dangerous, son. Why don't you put it down before someone gets hurt."

"Was that a threat?" Sergio asked.

"More like...a warning."

"Bitch, you cain't do shit to us," Riley taunted with a laugh, "whatchu gonna do? It's nine on one, you old ass nigga."

"Riley, be quiet," warned Huey.

"Yes, added the lady, "haven't you learned to respect your elders, young man?"

"Respect these nuts, bitch," he replied, "after what you did to me, you best not try no shit or get two in yo skull, know what I'm saying?..."

Huey was to infuriated to speak. Everyone else was proud of Riley but scared at the same time. Riley snatched his doll from Ming's hands and showed it to the lady's back.

"...now take this curse off fore I kill yo wrinkly ass."

"Riley!" Huey called.

Ruckus, "Getcho ass ovah here, little nigga."

The lady reached over her shoulder and grabbed the doll.

"You won't try anythin if you know what's good for ya," said Sergio.

The lady began twirling her hand around the doll and whispering something in a foreign language. Before long, she handed the doll back to Riley without looking at him.

Riley poked and shook the doll a few times before smiling and throwing it against the ground.

"Yeah, haha!" he went over to Lamilton, "whatchu got on me now, sucka?"

"I'd say, two hundred pounds," joked Cindy.

Everyone but Huey and Doomis chuckled or bursted out laughing.

"Don't make fun of the boy," said the lady, "he did nothing wrong."

The gun was ready to pop.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Thugnificent, "now if ya'll niggas is done smellin dead dolls, I suggest we get the fuck outta here."

"Wait," said Huey, facing the lady, "what else are you hiding in here?"

"Nothing," she answered, "I killed a raccoon the other day but that's about it."

"No, you have to have a way to learn and teach these things," Huey retorted, "books, scrolls, something."

"How bout nothing?" the lady said.

Sergio, "How bout bullet?"

"How bout let's get the fuck up outta here," pleaded Thugnificent.

"Yeah," said Leonard, "that raccoon smell's startin to burn my eyes."

"We can't let her hurt or brainwash anymore people," said Huey with the fire reflecting off of his eyes, "my hands are red enough."

"I would rather die than give my secrets away," she scowled.

Huey, "So you DO have something..."

"I can get it for ya," Lamilton said, finally un-zipping his unusually quiet mouth.

"If you do that, fat boy..." said the lady, "I can guarantee the rest of your life will be a living hell..."

"Do it," said Cindy, enthusiastically as most nodded and smiled in agreement.

"It's-"

"NO!"

The lady turned and lunged at Lamilton and waved her hand...

POP.

Blood splattered all over the faces of the gang and gathered under the cold, motionless eyes of this crazy bitch-ass lady.

Jaws hit floor all across the room.

Sergio calmly wiped off his clothes, went over to the body, and picked the bullet off her skull.

"Get used to it."

* * *

**Jazmine:**

"Where are we going again?" asked Jazmine, looking out the window and seeing the forest.

"We're going on a little camping trip," quickly answered Tom, "right Sarah?..."

No answer.

"...Right, Sarah?"

Mommy snapped out of her little daze, "Oh...sure, yeah, yeah."

They drove past a police line which blocked a broken barricade, Jazmine stared at it for a good amount of time.

"Did Huey actually drove his car down there?" she thought, looking from the tape over to her parents.

They were also gazing at it, so much so that Tom drove in between lanes like he owned that shit.

"You don't believe the news, do you daddy?"

Tom and Sarah looked at each other and then the car slowly pulled over to the side of the road.

"We gotta tell you something Jazmine..." began Tom.

"She wouldn't understand," interrupted Sarah, giving her husband a concerned look.

"Wouldn't understand what?" she asked.

Tom sighed, "...I think you're old enough to understand, sweetie...when we went to the interview, we saw-"

"Watch out Tom!"

Tom barely had enough time to spin around before a bullet came firing through the window and into his heart.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Tom! Oh my-"

Another through Sarah's head.

"Mommy!"

Jazmine unbuckled herself and rushed over to check on her parents, tears streamed down her face.

Tom looked into Jazmine's eyes and whispered, " everything's gonna be fine..."

Jazmine quickly opened the door and screamed, "Help! Help! My parents-"

No one was in the freeway, only an old newspaper floating by to mock her cry for help.

She then reached in her dad's pocket, grabbed his phone, and dialed 911.

A few rings, "This is the Woodcrest Police Department-"

"Yes, hello? My parents are-"

"-please hold and we will be with you shortly."

Jazmine's tears grew to fountain size, she stuck the phone back in her pocket and looked at her dad.

"Hey Jaz..."

She sniffed, "yes, daddy?"

Tom wiped away her tears, first the right eye, then her left.

"Run away," he whispered.

"Where!?"

He tried to speak but instead slowly closed his eyes and layed beside his wife.

Jazmine didn't screech or scream, she just whipped her head back and forth, looking for a place to go. Then she spotted the police line again.

"Huey..."

* * *

**Obama:**

The president of the United States sat in his office, the room was dim. His chin rested on the tops of his hands...there were five other people there with him, across the table.

The light shining through the windows lit Obama clearly, but cast a dark shadow over the others present.

"So you're one hundred percent clear on the plan?" asked Obama, pushing an envelope across the table and into the hands of the man in the middle, presumably the leader.

The man picked it up and inspected the papers inside.

"Yes, Mr. President," he said in a deep voice.

Obama, stood up, turned his back to them, and looked out the window.

"I want their heads delivered to me on a silver platter, take no prisoners."

The five walked out of the room and left the president there by his lonesome, scratching his ass.

* * *

**A/N: If you rearrange Amogles, you get _ ;) Tell me what you think guys, I am taking no prisoners with this story lol. Views and reviews will determine how fast the next one is put up, I guess. Other than the Fox Force Five (not really their name haha) there is one or two more OC's coming in the next chapter, and more familiar characters will join the crew. Alright, enough spoiling, Peace.**

**As always, for those who care to listen: **

**playlist?feature=edit_ok&list=PLnsy16XnixAllw6J_BIlr-gG4rkRoUOwh ...the new song makes for an epic ending ;)  
**

**watch?v=-4QC_kEcTsU  
**


End file.
